


Are We Enemies?

by Goji_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Bug transformation, F/M, Fighting, Identity Reveal, Mention of Death, Metamorphosis, Minor Character Death, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow build in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goji_Berry/pseuds/Goji_Berry
Summary: Being pulled into a fight is easy, fighting someone you didn't know you were suppose to marry is hard.





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first AU. but not my first story for Miraculous Ladybug. I'm really excited for this story so I hope you enjoy it. all who already know my work understand that my stories can and will be OOC, funny and sometime shocking. As always, I Always welcome positive comments.

 

There was a war waging between two clans and it split the planet in half. The Guardian, Master Fu watched over all of the planets and the earth was in dire need of saving. He sent two peace keepers to intervene that were betrothed as babies. The peace keeper, Prince Adrien from the cat planet ‘Felus Catus’ and the peace keeper, Princess Marinette from the red bug planet, ‘Coccinellidae’. Due to the distance away from the warring earth, the peace keepers had to be sent as toddlers asleep in stasis. It was determined that by the time the children reached the war wrecked planet, they would be 8 earth years and dangerously close to their first metamorphosis.

“Master Fu, do you think it’s wise to send her as a two-year-old toddler? I’ve spoken to Plagg from Cat planet. He has the same concerns for his kitten.”

“It’s the only way, Tikki; the earth is dying because of that vile creature, Hawkmoth. He wants to subdue and rule the entire planet and make all inhabitants his slave. We have to rescue our brother, Nooroo, and return him home to the butterfly planet before he’s drained of all of his power. Sending smaller children, I found, is better because those humans tend to be more caring, protective and compassionate towards smaller humans. This will give Adrien and Marinette time to learn everything about humans by living like one of them, ultimately succeeding in defeating Hawkmoth”

“But we are ancient beings, here; we don’t grow old as fast as humans do. Our children will age like the humans on that planet; surely we could send two older beings that are not heirs to the universal throne”

“I understand how hard it is for you and Plagg to send away your most precious possessions, but each planet must send their heir in order to show their people that even the king or queen of their planet is willing to sacrifice that which is most precious to them.”

“The Peacock Planet ‘Pavo Cristatus’, and the butterfly Planet, ‘Rhopalocera’ already sent their heirs and they weren’t strong enough to defeat Hawkmoth. The power of destruction and creation is the only thing that will bring an end to Hawkmoth’s reign.”

“How will they know what to do or who they are or that they are betrothed to one another, who will teach them what it means when they go through their metamorphosis? How will Plagg’s kitten be able to control his heat if he has no one to teach him? They will call her a freak when she sprouts wings and be scared of him when his eyes change and his teeth get sharp and what if someone like Hawkmoth gets ahold of them and use his power of destruction and her power of creation the way he uses Nooroo!”

“I shall send the Miraculous ear rings with Marinette that will guide her, and send the Miraculous ring with Prince Adrien to also give him instruction”

“And if Hawkmoth tries to take them?”

“The gems will stay hidden at all times and will call to them when the time is right”

“It’s not right Master Fu! We shouldn’t try to save a planet that doesn’t want to be saved! What if something happens to them; what if they don’t return to us”

“Tikki, it’s not the Planet’s fault or the beings that dwell upon it, it’s Hawkmoth’s greed for power. Besides, we’ve walked in his shoes thousands of years ago, so we cannot be too quick to judge. As for the children returning home to us…it’s the guardians’ decision.”

“You’re right Master Fu…please accept my apologies”

The next day, Tikki and Plagg flew from their planets to the guardian planet to prepare their children for departure. Master Fu placed the gems inside of their respective pods and the gems fused into the pods’ walls and galactic symbols covered them up.

The toddlers were fighting over a mouse toy and when Princess Marinette took it away, Prince Adrien yowled and whimpered. Marinette heard him cry and she started to cry too.

Tikki and Plagg looked at Master Fu as if begging for him to change his mind.

“It’s for the best, they will be fine,” he assured the king and queen.

The parents placed their kids in the pods and closed them up with tears. Sleep took over the children and Master Fu launched the pods into space for their long voyage to earth.

Six years later, the connecting pods hit an asteroid field and they broke apart. Princess Marinette’s Pod crash landed on one half of the planet and Prince Adrien’s pod landed on the other, far from the warring clans, but it didn’t stop the clans from noticing the fireballs that flew across the sky and crashed into the earth. The troops went out to investigate.

A small woman was gathering fruit in the field when she heard the crash and a little girl crying not too far from her location. She followed the sound, until she found the little girl. Not too far away, the pod itself was collapsing in on itself, until it was as small as a rock and transformed to resemble one.

“Hello, little one…where is your mommy?”

Marinette looked up to the sky.

“Oh my, had she been killed in the war and you’re all by yourself now?”

Marinette started to cry, she didn’t understand what the strange creature was saying. Mrs. Cheng took her hand and pulled her into a hug and Marinette whimpered softly. the sugary sweet smell that came from the strange creature reminded her of her mother, so she felt comforted.

“Can you tell me your name, and who gave you such interesting clothes?”

Marinette said nothing, all she did was whimper and scratch at her neck.

“Is something itchy?” Sabine checked her neck and found a shiny necklace that had a red dot and the name Marinette on it.

“So your name is Marinette? Well, Marinette… It’s no good for a little thing like you to be out here all by yourself. I’m going to take you home with me and give you a nice warm home…My husband, Tom; is going to love you, and if no one comes to claim you, we will be your family, and your name will be Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

On the other side of the planet, young Prince Adrien cried as well, as his pod also collapsed down and changed into a rock. He hit the rock over and over with his hand trying to get his toy mouse. He cried louder in frustration, because the rock wouldn’t give him back his toy.

“Master Hawkmoth, there seems to be a male child out here. He probably came from the other side. Do you want me to kill him?”

“He’s a child, you moron, do you see his parents? Is there anyone else around?”

“There is no one, sir; we’ve already checked”

“No, don’t kill him, bring him to me; we need more troops to overtake the Dupain regime!”

“Right away, sir!”

The Akumatized soldier picked up the screaming boy and carried him back to his master. Once he arrived at the Mansion, He put the crying boy down in front of his lord. “Master, here is the child”

Gabriel flicked his wrist for his soldier to leave, and the soldier bowed, turned and left the room.

Gabriel walked around the boy, admiring his features, sun blonde hair, green eyes, the size of an eight-year-old, and his innocence. He reminded him of his beautiful wife that he lost in the war. He presumed that if he had a child, then his child would have looked like the boy. He called for his head maid, and she came in quickly bowing before him.

“Nathalie, I’ve taken a liking to this boy, set up a room in this castle for him and change him out of those dreadful rags and put him in something that reflects… me!”

“Right away my lord”

Nathalie took the scared boy’s hand, but paused at something glimmering around his neck. She pulled the chain that was on his neck and a metal necklace popped out.

“My lord, what shall I do with this necklace?”

Gabriel walked over and took it from her before reading it. It had a paw print on it and the name Adrien

“So your name is Adrien? Okay Adrien, I will allow you to keep that name, but your last name will be Agreste and people will know that you are my son”

 

Back at the guardian planet, Master Fu received a signal from the pods that they received some damage, but the children were fine, although; unfortunately, split up. The pods beeped for five minutes signaling that they were now in camouflage mode, until the scheduled time.

The necklaces showed Master Fu the location of the children, he smirked when he saw Adrien’s location.

“Hmm” He stroked his beard… “well, that was unexpected…In the house of Hawkmoth himself? This will definitely be a challenge, if he turns the cat prince against his bug princess”


	2. cocoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien sort of meets someone

 

While Princess Marinette enjoyed the sweet smells and tastes of the bake goods, she lacked the knowledge of who and what she was or what was about to happen to her. She’d been loading up on the sugary sweets for the year she’s been with the Dupain couple and they just assumed that she was dying from hunger from a tapeworm; but why was she in the garden eating Aphids? After a year, it was much better to see and understand what everyone was saying, even how to hide her freakish desire to eat those delicious little bugs.

Sabine watched her daughter's complexion change over time but never said anything. She just secretly added some wild honey to Marinette's bread cakes to get her to eat more. It always gave her a burst of energy. since she didn't know who her biological parents were, she wasn't sure if this change happened to her real parents so she didn't push until it became unbearable not to say anything...

“Marinette, did you wash in the river this morning?” Sabine asked looking at her face with a curious expression.

“Of course Mama, I do every day; why do you ask?”

“Because you have webs in your hair and your skin looks yellow like you have a clear coating on it!” She stressed as she dragged a finger across her cheek but it wouldn’t come off. “Your eyes look a bit hazed over like they’re more of a lighter gray than lite blue; can you see me okay?”

“I can see fine” Marinette said as she touched her face and then looked at her arms. Her arms were yellow too. She pulled at her hair and long sticky white strands coated her fingers. Sabine took one of her arms and examined it and notice a small area that looked like loose skin and pulled on it.

“OUCH, that hurts!” Marinette yelled as she yanked her arm away.

“I’m so sorry honey, I didn’t think that would hurt”

“Well, it does…please don’t ever do that again” Marinette moaned while she rubbed her arm and backed away.

“Honey, you don’t look well; I hope you didn’t become infected from that stuff Hawkmoth uses in this war!”

“I feel fine Mama…well, maybe a bit tired”

“Go to your room and lay down, I’ll bring you some food”

Marinette did as the mother asked but she was silently hoping the mother wouldn’t worry. She kind of liked what was happening to her skin. It felt more soothing; not so itchy as before.

Over the weeks, Marinette started to look even worse and the Dupain couple began to worry. Marinette became very sluggish later in the month and was eating less and less as the Aphids disappeared along with the last harvest of fruits. The couple feared that Marinette was dying. They tried everything and every herbal remedy they could think of and even called a medicine man. The medicine man was clueless of course and resigned to inform the couple to just make her comfortable _in her last days_. Marinette’s cocoon fully engulfed her now and the couple was afraid to bury her since she still moved inside it.

“Don’t cry Sabine…At least we gave her a good home and had a great year with her.”

“I know dear, but it’s not fair!”

“War isn’t fair and …life isn’t either.” Tom said as he put on his cloak and grabbed his weapon.

“Not again! … how long this time?”

“Maybe a month, Hawkmoth’s troops have been seen crossing the barrier and we have to push them back”

“Be careful, Tom…I don’t want to lose you too!”

Tom kissed his wife and then looked at the girl who he barely sees in the amber shell and ran his large hand across its surface. “You won’t, I’ll be home before you know it.”

After Tom set out with some of his men, Sabine sat down next to Marinette’s cocooned body and just sobbed.

 

* * *

 

The Agreste Castle was having and even tougher time with Prince Adrien. Gabriel was punishing slaves left and right because somehow, Adrien’s canine teeth resembled more of a cat and he thought it was from the food the cook fed him that he didn’t like. The slave cook pleaded with the lord, stating that the boy was seen sucking on a cows utter every night for its milk and he had to change the boy’s food for his own good. He was getting his hair and nails cut almost every day because they were growing unnaturally fast. He was looking in holes for mice, he was hissing when he didn’t get his way, and he was biting on sticks constantly with his canine teeth. Gabriel decided that Adrien needed some structure so he called his slaves to teach his son discipline, education, and how to fight his enemy...The Dupain regime.

After a year of that, Adrien settled down and became the son that Gabriel wanted. There was nothing he could do about Adrien’s teeth without damaging them, so he let them be.

Later that week, Gabriel gave one of his soldiers orders to take Adrien out on a scouting mission to assess the Dupain stronghold. The soldier was given strict orders to protect his son with his life. The hulky ‘gorilla’ of a man pounded his chest and bowed. The boy followed closely next to the soldier.

Once at the border, under the cover of cloaks and darkness, the two climbed over the wall and ran to hide behind some bushes. Gorilla thought it would be faster to put the boy on his back and trot through the woods at a faster pace. Adrien held on tight which was quite difficult with his small arms and the gorilla’s massive neck and shoulders. So he dug his sharp nails into the Gorilla’s cloak for a better grip. The gorilla heard the sound of men coming their way and made a beeline in the opposite direction. “It sounds like it’s coming from over here!” the soldier called to the Dupain leader.

“Don’t let them get away!” Tom shouted

The Gorilla put the boy in the crook of a large tree. “Stay here until I come back for you!” then he ran off to draw their attention away from the kid. Gorilla didn’t mind getting caught. But if the boy was captured, the Dupain regime would use him as leverage against Hawkmoth and hawkmoth would kill his family.

Adrien couldn’t help but enjoy the smell of the woods and the open area. He knew he should stay put but the woods and trees were calling to him. He took the leather shoes off his feet and dug his little hand and foot claws into the tree and climbed it until he reached the top. The view was breathtaking and the moon from where he was looked huge. He sighed and smiled as he looked around the whole area; eyes shifting to focus like his pupils wanted to play. His smile only got bigger when from afar, he could see the legs of a spider spin a cocoon around it’s trapped prey. He heard a squeak and ran toward it. He didn’t realize how far he ran. He thought the sound was right next to him. When he caught it by the tail, he pulled it out ever so gently and nearly grinned with delight at the sight of …a mouse.

“Well hello there” Adrien said to the mouse as he rubbed his little head. Then he heard some crying and followed it to a house that smelled sweet. He hid and peeked through the door and saw a small lady crying over something gross looking. Sabine decided it was time for her to go to bed so she blew out the lantern and went into the next room to lay down. When Adrien was sure he didn’t hear anything coming from the house, he climbed inside and went to look at the strange amber cocoon.

“How is it that I can kind of see you in there?” Adrien questioned as his eyes could see in the dark. The bubble moved and he jumped back; wondering if they heard him.

Adrien stepped a little closer to the cocoon and poked his finger at it. A hand pushed backed from the inside. “Can you hear me?” Adrien whispered closely at the cocoon so he didn’t wake the sleeping woman in the next room.

A finger pushed up from the inside and Adrien touched it with his own. “I guess I’ll take that as a yes.” he smiled.

“Why are you in there? Did a big spider do that to you? or did your parents put you in there for some sort of punishment? Because that’s really mean.” He heard two soft clicks and looked around to see... nothing.

“Was that you?”

**“Click”**

“Oh, is that how you communicate in that thing?”

**“Click”**

“Well that’s pretty cool…do you need some help getting out?”

**“Click…Click”**

“Are you sick or something?”

**“Click”**

“I can sort of see you…are you a boy?”

**“Click…. Click”**

“A girl?”

**“Click”**

“You sound like a bug; you know that?”

**“…”**

“are you not clicking anymore?”

**“…”**

“Aw, are you mad at me, bugaboo?”

**“Click”**

“Hey…what are you doing! Get away from there! Sabine yelled at the cloaked figure standing over her daughter.

**“Click, click, click”**

Adrien looked down as he heard the three clicks; he ran his hand across the cocoons surface  and frowned because he had to leave. Adrien jumped out of the window and ran as fast as he could away from the house. He was scared that he almost got captured by the enemy but was equally sad that he had to leave the girl locked in the cocoon. His mind was racing, he was fighting the urge to go back and release her and the urge to keep running for safety. Suddenly he ran into a brick wall. Or at least he thought that’s what it was.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Your father would have killed me and my family if something happened to you!”

“I’m sorry, I saw…” Adrien tried to talk but was quickly cut off by Gorilla’s angry gruff.

“We need to get back to the other side, now!” Gorilla huffed as he put the boy on his back and ran as fast as he could.

“Look, there they are… Get them!” The men shouted

Gorilla pushed Adrien up the wall and Adrien climbed over it to the other side.

Adrien heard a lot of fighting going on and cringed with every crack, shout, scream, and thump. All was quiet a few moments later until Gorilla scaled the wall and jumped down. He was bleeding from cut’s and stab wounds; but he was alive.

He looked down at Adrien and only grunted.

 

* * *

 

Inside the cocoon from Marinette’s POV-

Marinette could barely see through the amber shell and her eyes were hazed over now. But she knew the voice was of a kid. There weren’t many kids around to play with because of the war. Parents were overly protective and didn’t let them out of there sight. She was happy that someone else came to visit her because her mom always sounded sad. She couldn’t understand why her mom was so sad, the cocoon she was in gave her immense relief from her dry, terribly itchy, red skin. Then there was this boy, from what she could tell, was poking his finger in her shell like he was trying to pop a bubble. She wasn’t ready to come out so she put her hand against it to make him stop…he did to her relief.

_“Oh now he wants to talk to me? Does he know how difficult that is for me right now? He wants to know if I can hear him?”_ Marinette took his cue and gently pushed her finger up toward him. _“He touched my finger back, I guess that will do but I have to find another way to talk to him or my shell will break”_

_“I can’t believe he thinks a spider or my parents put me in here, don’t all kids make one of these? Hahahah…_ **(“click, click”)** _did I do that?”_

_“He definitely understands my click; I guess we’ll talk like that”_

 

A few questions later…

 

_“Did he just say I sounded like a…bug, I’m done talking to him!”_

_“Now you want to call me bugaboo…Yes_ **(“Click” _)_** _I’m mad at you!”_

_“Oh no, mom_ **(“Click”)** , _stop yelling at him!_ Mom **(“click” _)_** _, don’t scare him away! Mom_ **(“Click” _)_** _, I want him to stay! I didn’t even get to know his name._

“Baby, did that person hurt you? I should have never left your side! I wish Tom was here, he would know what to do”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tom! Over here, the man called by the wall.

Tom made it to the wall to find two men bleeding from cuts, one was unconscious and one was dead.

Tom ran his hand down his face and then slammed his weapon into the dirt out of anger. **“WE WILL AVENGE OUR BROTHER! …DO YOU HEAR ME, HAWKMOTH!!”** Tom yelled as loud as he could.

 

* * *

 

Once they were back at the castle, the Gorilla got down on one knee and looked at Adrien in the eyes and frowned.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell my father what happened; it’s the least I could do because you protected me from the bad people my father told me about.” Adrien said sadly.

The Gorilla nodded and stood back up and then they both walked through the castle gates. Adrien had a lot on his mind but what he thought about the most, was the girl trapped in the cocoon.


	3. Growth Spurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette's growth spurt with some surprises

It was a month since Marinette heard the boys voice and her mother all but stop coming into her room once the cocoon turned black and Marinette stopped moving in it. She didn’t have the heart to just bury her right away, she wanted Tom to be there to say goodbye. Little did Sabine know; Marinette was just in a deep sleep. By the time Marinette started to wake…her cocoon was so dry that every move she made caused it to split open more and more. She also felt less itchy and more tightly confined which was a bit of an irritation. Marinette felt like it was time to get out and stretch her legs and arms that were folded up for far too long. She placed her hands between the largest split and pushed on it until one of her arms got through. “

“This is harder than I thought” she whined

She pushed again and again until she got exhausted.

“I’m going to need help getting out of this!”

She rested until she heard her mother close by and she began to hum. Sabine heard the sound and went to investigate. When she walked into Marinette’s room she nearly fainted when she saw her daughters arm extending outside of the cocoon. She ran to the side of it and started chipping away at it to make the opening bigger. Marinette mimicked the same thing on the other side until a hole was large enough to squeeze out. Sabine helped her out part of the way but Marinette dragged herself out of it the rest of the way and tumbled to the floor.

“Sweetheart, I thought you were dead! I just got finished digging a grave for you!” Sabine dropped to her knees ready to hug her daughter but was stopped by Marinette’s hand.

“Don’t touch me Mama, there’s something on my skin that feels sticky and I need to wash it off”

Sabine didn’t notice it before, but once Marinette mentioned it; she could see the shiny film. Marinette stood up and opened her eyes and Sabine covered her mouth at the sight before her. Marinette was taller, her short black hair was now bluish black and down to her waist, her once grayish eyes were very blue and her skin was porcelain white. She had the look and size of a 12-year-old. Sabine walked around Marinette’s naked form, looking her over and noticed 3 large black spots on each side of her upper spine and two boney nubs above the black spots. She wanted to touch them but Marinette took a blanket and draped it over her shoulders and walked out of the house and down to the river. Sabine followed of course and watched as Marinette went into the water.

 

* * *

 

“I think he sick my lord, no other child in the area has grown as fast as Adrien”

“Maybe it’s what the cook is feeding him! Throw him in prison and find another!”

“But he was the 19th cook we had sire, and the last; Adrien eats mostly cheese and things that he finds in the fields.”

“Well, I guess you’re the new cook now and if my son keeps having growth problem’s; you’ll be the next cook in prison!”

“But Sire, I know nothing about cooking food”

Gabriel thought for a moment and eyed the trembling man. “Get Gorilla and my son, it’s time for them to go on another scouting mission to find a cook!”

The soldier bowed, turned and left his master.

When Gorilla and Adrien showed up in front of Gabriel, He thought his son was replaced by another.

“Is this a joke? Where is my son!” Gabriel demanded

“It is I, father…do you not recognize me?”

Gabriel walked up to the young man and circled around him. He furrowed his eyes and nodded when he saw his green eyes and the teeth he knew too well.

“Son, they told me you were growing but they never told me how much…you look like a 12-year-old; are you feeling well?”

“I feel fine father and yes; I’m a bit surprised at how fast I’ve grown as well”

“Do you feel well enough to find a cook to your liking and bring them back from across the border?”

Adrien didn’t forget the girl in the cocoon. Was she still inside it? Would she remember him? Is she still mad at him for saying she sounded like a bug? He missed her and wanted to see her again, he could care less about the cooks; what he found in the wild tasted much better. But his mind couldn’t forget her. “Yes father, bringing back a cook from across the border will be a piece of cake”

“Don’t get cocky son; the Dupain regime takes no prisoners! They kill first and ask questions later…I can’t lose you like I lost…your mother; you may look older, but in my eyes you are still a child.” Gabriel said as he placed his hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

The gorilla narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Why was Gabriel lying to the young man? His wife left him and joined the Dupain regime because he was power hungry, cold, and heartless. Then she was accidentally killed in his very own sneak attack that he blames the Dupain regime for. She was not this boy’s mother even if Gabriel did convince him that she was because the boy had no memory of his past when they found him. He just doesn’t want to face the truth. He had to keep quiet because it was not his place to interfere.

“You both must change into peasant clothes to blend in; my son, you cannot be seen in Agreste attire and you must cover your face” Gabriel instructed.

“Yes Father” Adrien nodded

“Gorilla, as always; it is your job to bring my son back unharmed or it will cost you dearly! Scope out and blend in with the people, find a suitable cook and bring them back here!”

“Yes, my lord!” Gorilla pounded his chest with his fist and bowed. He and Adrien then turned and left Gabriel’s presence.

 

* * *

 

Sabine watched Marinette wash herself in the river. She pondered the whole transformation. She thought she was dying, then she thought she was dead. Now she's washing in the river looking like a 12-year-old. Will this happen again and again? Will she grow 4 years in a matter of months each time? Only animals matured that quickly but also died quickly. _(I hope that’s not the case)_ Sabine thought to herself.

Marinette climbed out of the river and Sabine quickly ran to her side with a clean blanket to cover herself.

“Thank you, mama, but I need to sit in the sun to dry off”

Sabine thought for a moment and decided to drape the blankets over some tree branches to create a privacy screen. No one should see her daughter naked in the sun.

Marinette hummed to herself while her skin dried and Sabine walked around looking for herbs, being careful not to walk too far away.

“Sabine honey, I’m back!” Tom yelled “Where are you?”

“Oh, Tom! I’m…we’re down here by the river!” Sabine said excitedly, running to meet him”

“Sabinnneee, my love! I’ve missed you so much!” he picked up his wife and spun her around and then kissed her.

“Tom, oh my; there’s so much to tell you! it’s about Marinette!”

Tom’s face fell. “I was too late…wasn’t I; did she suffer? Did she go quick?”

Sabine placed her hand on her husband’s cheek and gave him a soft smile. She pointed to the tree’s that had the blankets hanging from them.

“You put her body by the trees instead of burying her?”

“No, silly…She wanted to dry off after taking a bath in the river” Sabine giggled

“What was wrong with drying off with a blanket?”

“Well, I think you’re going to have to see for yourself”

On cue, Marinette pulled a blanket off the tree branch and wrapped it around her shoulders. He looked up and saw her mom and Dad staring at her.

“Papa!” Marinette ran toward the two, feeling much better.

“Is that Marinette?” Tom questioned Sabine with a shocked look on his face.

“Yeup!” Sabine smirked

“Let me look at you!” he said as he picked her up in his arms.

“You’ve gotten so big! And your eyes are so blue; what has your mother been feeding you?”

“Nothing papa, I’ve been eating the sap that was inside of my bed”

“Your bed had sap in it?”

“Yes, it was much sweeter than the stuff mama gave me… but I ate it all and I fell asleep because I was full”

“Where is your bed now?”

“It’s still in the house but it’s all broken apart now, Mama helped me get out of it”

Tom looked at his wife with a curious expression and she just shrugged her shoulders

“You have to see it for yourself, I guess” Sabine chuckle

Tom put Marinette down and they all walked to the house. By the time they walked in Sabine departed to another room to get dinner started.

“Honey, show me this bed of yo…” Tom paused at the sight before him. A large black dried up shell laying on its side in the shape of his daughter. He glanced over to her while she was getting dress and noticed the black spots and the two nubs. “Marinette, what’s that on your back?” he said as he bent down to touch her back. “Does these hurt?” he touched the two nubs and then rubbed the black spots.

“Uh, no…I didn’t even know they were there; hmm… I wonder, do the two bumps on my head look like the ones on my back?” She questioned

“You have more?”

Marinette parted her hair and showed him the two tiny nubs. He didn’t know what he was looking at and for a big man, it scared him. The fact that she looks different, and appears to be older, has him doubting that his daughter is just a plain little girl or maybe she was collateral damage from the fighting between his people and Hawkmoth. He came up with a story so she didn’t worry

“You know, sweetheart…You are a fairy princess and in a few years, you’re going to grow large wings and be able to fly all around.”

“Big wings, Papa? I’m a …princess?” She squealed with delight holding her hands together hanging on his every word.

“What about my head papa; will wings grow on my head too?”

“Ha-haa…no buttercup, maybe the nubs will grow just enough to keep your crown on your head so when you fly, it won’t fall off”

“Ooh, I can’t wait to tell my friend” She grinned as she touched the nubs

“You have a friend?... Buttercup, you can’t tell anybody! it has to stay a secret or the bad people from the other side will kidnap you, torture you and cut your wings off so you won’t be able to fly anymore.”

“Oh no, papa! Not my wings…I won’t tell anyone about them; I promise!”

Little did Tom know how accurate he was.

* * *

 

Gorilla and Adrien made it across the border undetected. There was a festival going on and people were trading at merchant booths. People were eating, drinking and celebrating. Adrien felt sad, they didn’t do stuff like this on the side that he came from. People always seemed hushed mouthed or cowered in fear for reasons he didn’t understand. Maybe they were celebrating because they captured and killed another one of his father’s soldiers? That must be the reason they’re burning his father’s flags.

His ears picked up on a conversation about his father quite a ways off. He didn't want anyone know how well he could hear. The man's conversation was a not so nice one. In fact, it was awful! Adrien wanted to yell at the man, hurt him even; but his job was just to pick out a suitable cook and return. It just so happens; this man was a cook; what better way to get back at him then to choose him. He would then be thrown in jail _**IF**_ he tells his father the food was poisoned!

Adrien tasted his food after gorilla gave the man a coin. The food was better than he expected…unfortunately. But then a small child ran to him and grabbed him around his legs and the man’s wife soon followed.

Adrien didn’t have the heart to break up that family so he went to the next booth and the next and the next.

“Hey, why is your head covered? What are you hiding?” A man asked who had meat cooking on an open flame.

“You cook wild game?” it reminded him of what he ran after when everyone was asleep.

“Yeah, what’s it to you!”

“May I buy a sample?”

“I don’t sell to hooded creeps, be on your way!”

Gorilla slammed two coins on the table and grunted while he furrowed his eyes at the man. The cook cut a piece of the meat and handed it to Gorilla who then gave it to Adrien. They walked off to a secluded area.

“I don’t like him, but I really like his food” Adrien confessed

Gorilla nodded his head.


	4. sweet earthy smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes his choice and Gorilla makes his move

Gorilla waited until dark; always keeping a watchful eye on Adrien who just so happen to be sitting atop the tree he was currently reclining against, pretending to be one of the people. He needed to make his move on the cook when no one else was around. He knew the cook wasn’t going to come along quietly and it would have been better if Adrien went back to the kingdom already. It was too dangerous to watch the boy and get the cook at the same time without something going wrong.

Adrien couldn’t get enough of the smell; something woodsy and sweet and wild all at the same time. He could only tell what direction it was coming in but didn’t know what it was. He really wanted to go find it. Could he give Gorilla the slip? Maybe he could pretend to go back across the border but detour back to where the smell came from.

_“It was too dangerous before and I almost got him killed…I can’t do that to him again”_ mumbling to himself

Adrien needed to find where that smell came from; it was driving him crazy. He resolved to climb down and plead with gorilla to find it. Maybe even go with him to check it out. Maybe he could give gorilla something in return. It was worth a try.

Adrien climbed down the tree, he would have just jumped down but he didn’t want to scare Gorilla. There were a lot of things he could do that he didn’t want people to know about. It was a wonder that his keepers didn’t tell his father. Maybe it was fear, maybe it was something else.

Adrien crouched down in front of Gorilla but he already began to stand. Just when Adrien was opening his mouth to speak…

“It’s time, keep hidden and when I give you the word…climb over the wall!” Gorilla instructed

Adrien deflated; his chance was gone but he nodded anyway.

 

* * *

 

“Is it me or is Marinette giving off a sweet earthy smell?” Tom questioned

“I noticed it too about an hour ago; I wonder if it’s from all that sap she ate; the fire is intensifying the smell” Sabine sighed as she watched her daughter dance circles around the bon fire.

“You know, too much of a sweet thing may not be good for you” Tom eyed his wife

“Says the baker with the sweet tooth” Sabine laughed

“I’m just trying to make sense of what’s going on with her; I was sure she was dying when I left, but she’s better than fine …she’s beautiful, even if I don’t know what those nubs are”

“Yeah, I’m a bit concerned that maybe she needs to wear a bit more; possibly cover her face so no one will recognize her. Hawkmoth has troops and one might sneak in and find her with us and take her!” Sabine said as she frowned, she leaned on her husband’s arm, both watching as their daughter danced in circles to her own little hum.

"The smell seems to be coming from her!" the solders whispered to each other as they creeped up on Marinette, "Hawk moth might want to know more about this one."

“Ahhhhh!” Marinette screamed in fear as a soldier grabbed her arm. Tom and Sabine jumped up in alarm and ran to their daughter’s side.

“Get them!” the soldier’s yelled in a surprise attack and Tom fought off the three Soldier’s with a knife and Sabine pulled her daughter behind a tree. They fought for 15 minutes before the noise brought his friends to help him. They overpowered the soldiers and knocked them all out but Tom had a deep cut on his arm that needed attention.

“Get them out of my sight!” Tom ordered before he got the urge to kill them. “Have the men double up around the borders so no one else sneaks in!”

After the men took the soldiers away, Sabine and Marinette came out of their hiding spot and hugged Tom.

“Are you or Marinette hurt?” Tom questioned looking worried

“No…but you are, Tom; your arm is bleeding!” Sabine cried

“It’ll heal” Tom smiled

Marinette raised the cloth a little that Sabine threw over her head to look at the gash and opened skin and frowned. “Does it hurt Papa?”

“Just a little, buttercup…It’ll be fine” he reassured her

Marinette licked her finger and ran it down the cut to the shock of her parents.

“Marinette…Why did you do th…”

Sabine was cut off by a bright pink flash that came from the cut. When the pink glow faded away, the cut was closed up and almost healed.

“What the heck just happen?” Tom mouthed to Sabine. Unfortunately, Sabine was staring in shock with her hands over her mouth.

“Is that better now papa?” Marinette asked with puppy eyes.

“Uh…. yeah, buttercup…. thank you?” He said as he rubbed and inspected his arm.” How did you do that?

“Do what? I don’t understand”

“buttercup, how did you heal my arm?”

“I don’t know, I just wanted it to be better…and it was; Can we eat now, I’m hungry.” Marinette said as she lowered the cloth over her head and walked back to the house.

Tom and Sabine looked at each other trying to process this new ‘ _whatever it is’_.

“She’s akumatized or definitely not from around here Sabine; where did you say you found her?”

 

* * *

 

When Gorilla was going to make his move, people from everywhere were scurrying toward the fight that was happening not too far away. All the men were running in the same direction and Gorilla had to play along and follow too. Adrien was not too far behind him because he knew it was a bad idea to get split up from his guardian. To Gorilla’s surprise, they came upon the leader of the regime, fighting their soldiers. Gorilla was about to jump in but there were too many men around and they overpowered the soldiers. When Adrien finally caught up with Gorilla he noticed the frown. He didn’t know what happened and Gorilla didn’t say much at all.

“Stay hidden while I follow them; if I’m successful, I will be back before you know it”

“But we are to stay together” Adrien said in concern

“It’s much too dangerous for you to go with me, I owe my friends a debt that I must repay”

Adrien covered his face and climbed the tree as Gorilla followed with the crowd of men.

He noticed the scent he longed to find was right around him. If he didn’t know any better, it was the house of the girl trapped in the cocoon.

“Luck has found me!’ Adrien said with a smile.

He watched the crowd disperse and then watched the very big man and the small lady looking at someone with long hair walking toward the house with their face covered.

“Could it be her?” Adrien got excited and quietly climbed down the tree. What would this couple think if a hooded boy came at this hour? No doubt, it wouldn’t go well. He didn’t want Gorilla to return before he found out what she looked like or at least her name. Adrien waited for things to get quiet in the house and for the lanterns to go out before he crept up to that familiar window. The moon was the only thing giving light and he was grateful that he could see in the dark.

“Bugaboo, is that you; are you awake?” He whispered to the form laying on the bed.

Marinette covered her face and got up off the bed and went to the window.

“You’re Back!” Marinette said in a surprise

“And you’re out of that bubble thing”

“Technically, it was my bed”

“Uh, that looked more like a bubble that ate you”

“Well, I liked my bubble _bed_ thank you very much!”

“Where is it now?”

“I ate most of it”

“What? You ate it?”

“only the sweet sap inside, the rest just turn hard so my papa buried it”

“Why is your face covered?”

“Probably the same reason yours is covered; my parents want to keep me safe”

“Yeah, mine too”

“So what is your name; boy that covers himself and stalks the night? Night Prowler, maybe?”

“That’s a stupid name”

“So is bugaboo”

“How about Chat Noir? My little Lady”

“Let me guess, your wearing black and you’re a cat?”

“Sure…why not?”

Marinette started to giggle and “Click” …she covered her mouth

“Ooh that’s so cute little lady, bugaboo…or can I call you ladybug?”

“That’s not my…”

Marinette thought for a moment, her family was just attacked; for all she knew, this boy could be a young soldier or a spy. Her family wanted her to hide her face so the enemy wouldn’t kidnap her and cut her nubs that would grow into wings. For the sake of her wings, she wasn’t going to reveal who she was to a boy who hid his face.

“On second thought…Ladybug is fine, you can call me ladybug and I’ll call you Chat Noir” she held up her hand for him to shake and he took her hand and kissed the back of it; Adrien licked his lips and was hit with the strong scent and taste he was searching for and wanted desperately to see her face.

“You taste……is that scent coming from you?” he said as he tried to keep calm.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about? I don’t have a smell and I don’t taste like anything”

“Are you sure? Can I have your hand again?”

Marinette paused for a moment, she didn’t believe him at all, but; then again, her parents were talking about a sweet wild scent today. Maybe other people could smell her even if she couldn’t.

“Okay, but you’ll be disappointed”

Adrien took her hand and brought it to his nose. He already knew the smell was coming from her, the scent led him to her house. he just wanted another chance to taste her. He ran his tongue across her wrist and nearly almost tried to bite her but she pulled it away

“You licked me with a scratchy tongue, that’s gross! Why did you do that!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry …you smell and taste so good, I couldn’t help myself!”

“It’s time for you to leave!” Marinette pouted

“Please, please forgive me Ladybug…I didn’t mean to upset you” _(Oh no, why did I feel the urge to do that and why does my teeth feel funny?)_

“Buttercup, are you awake?” Tom called from the other room

“Uh, yeah Papa…I was hungry _(go now!)_ She whispered and Adrien turned to leave. “I was just looking for…. a honey cake!”

“Okay, buttercup…just keep it down or you’ll wake your mother” he said as he walked in her room, bringing a honey cake a moment later.

“Thanks Papa” she hummed as she savored the bread; watching out of the corner of her eye, the boy dressed in all black running into the woods under the moonlight.

Adrien reached the tree that he was in before Gorilla departed. Before he climbed up the tree, a hand stopped him. He turned abruptly, ready to fight when Gorilla held up a finger to his lips to be quiet. The three soldiers that was captured earlier, standing with him.

“Let’s find that cook of yours and get across the border before they realized the soldiers are gone”

Adrien nodded and kept running his tongue across his teeth which didn’t feel as sharp as before. He looked toward the direction of the house and wondered if licking that girl’s wrist had anything to do with it. Or was it the wild meat that cook gave him earlier. Adrien sighed, he wasn’t ready to leave but under the current circumstances, it was too dangerous to stick around any longer.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Tom got word that ‘Peter’ the wild game cook and the three captive Hawkmoth soldiers were missing. Peter’s home looked like he put up a fight and the man that was keeping guard over the captives was stabbed so bad that he was dying.

Tom didn’t want anyone to see the pain on his face. Leone shouldn’t have been on watch by himself but Leone insisted his fellow comrades get some sleep. But Leone had a wife and a child and now she’d be a young widow with a baby. He was lost in thought as to what he could do for Leone until his daughter handed him a cup of tea. He looked at her and smiled and then it hit him. He looked at his arm and it was now completely healed with a faint scar.

“Sabine, bring some of your herbs and herbal tea and come with me!” Tom ordered. A determined Tom grabbed a blanket and threw it over Marinette’s head and she yelped in surprise. He picked her up bridal style and left the house and Sabine followed curiously. They made their way through the woods until they came upon the crowd surrounding Leone’s house. People were standing outside crying and trying to console his wife. Tom pushed past everyone’s curious expression and when asked what he was doing, his only reply was. “Nothing, my family and I just want to see my comrade before he…you know”

Everyone nodded and lowered their heads, giving the leader and his family privacy. Leones wife was standing outside with her sister and they were both crying. Tom made it to Leone’s bedside and put Marinette down and uncovered her. Sabine looked at her husband with furrowed eyes.

“Tom, this is dangerous, you’re putting her at risk for being found out”

“That’s why I told you to bring the herbs and herbal tea; if anyone asks, we blame it on the herbs and the tea”

“But what if she can’t… do it again”

They both looked at their daughter as she stood over the deathly pale man with the blood on his chest.

“Papa, is he hurt?”

“Yes, Buttercup; he is my friend and he has a little baby daughter that’s going to be so sad if he doesn’t get better soon.”

“Can I see where he’s hurt, Papa?”

“Sure Buttercup” Tom pulled the bandage from his chest and Marinette frowned. The man was groaning in pain and Marinette stuck two fingers in her mouth and coated them with saliva and then stuck them in the hole in his chest. She pulled them out when the pink glow started to appear. Tom placed some wild herbs on the wound and covered it back up quickly and through a cover over him before the blinding pink bright light hit that lit up the entire cover. Sabine cleaned Marinette fingers off because they lingered a pink glow as well.

“Tom? Where am I?” Leone asked as his eyes came into focus”

“Leonnne!” Tom chuckled, taken aback at how quickly he began to heal and nearly choked backed a sob. “We almost lost you, son”

“How…did I get here? What happened?”

“You were attacked, that’s all I know” Tom informed the man that started to stare at his daughter.

“Sabine!” Tom gave her that pleading look and Sabine turned Marinette away from the man and out of his sight.

“Tom, was that your daughter? I thought she was like 9 years old with short hair”

“Well, she big for her age, she grows like my side of the family” Tom tried to cover

“She’s beautiful and looks almost like she’s ….”

“Get some rest Leone, (Tom cutting off Leone’s next words) my wife put some wild herbs under your bandages and left you some tea. It should help you heal faster.”

Tom squeezed Leone’s hand and left before he could ask any more questions.

 

* * *

 

 

The cook was thrown on the floor in front of Gabriel Agreste.

“So this is our new cook then?”

Adrien and Gorilla nodded and then was told to leave. After leaving, a soldier pulled off Peter’s gag.

“I don’t cook for a monster like you! I’ll never be your cook!” Peter spat

“Is that so?” Hawkmoth smirked

“I’d die first!” Peter retorted

As if silently commanded, a male teen around the age of 19 with a lavender swirl on his forehead and a lavender cape draped over his shoulders walked into the large room.

“What’s wrong with him and why does he look like that!” Peter said as he tried to scurry away but was stopped by the soldier.

“Nooroo and I are going to change your mind and you’re going to be very happy here as… the new cook”

“I told you! I’m not your stupid cook!” Peter said as he watched the two disappear behind a curtain.

Hawkmoth walked out from behind the curtain, holding a black butterfly

“I should have known that Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoths right hand man!” Peter spat

Hawkmoth placed the butterfly on Peter’s shoulder and he changed into Sir Ratatouille, world famous Chef.


	5. The Neutral Training facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at the facility where everyone meets for the first time

For the next 2 years, Adrien was doing very well with the new meal plan Chef Ratatouille had been preparing. Although no one else ate the food because the game meat tasted too wild, Gabriel was pleased that Adrien’s teeth took on a more normal appearance and his growth was slowing down. It seemed that Adrien’s body responded to the food like it was being tamed by the wild. It was a crazy idea but Gabriel wondered just how much his son would have changed if he still ate what he didn’t like. During those two years Adrien dreamed of the girl he desired to taste again. He didn’t want to eat her but it was something in her that he desperately needed and he didn’t know why. Since Adrien now looked like a fourteen-year-old, he was permitted with a lot of pleading from Adrien’s various scared teachers; to   attend The Neutral Training Facility that was set far away from the war. Only teenagers ages 14 -18 were allowed to attend. Even though the Dupain regime looked at the training facility as a last-ditch effort to bring peace for the next generation, Hawkmoth was sending teens from his side in hopes of coercing the regimes students to _his_ side. Tom and Sabine was really skeptical about letting Marinette attend because the nubs on her back were getting bigger, Hawkmoths soldiers always seem to attack when Marinette gave off her scent, and they didn’t know if the other teens would accept her and her clumsiness. Marinette on the other hand was excited to go. She wanted to meet other teens her size. She didn’t care that she started to trip and fall more often; her nubs were causing some balancing problems. She figured that when she started to fly, she wouldn’t have to worry about tripping anymore.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, Papa; I’ve been thinking about it for a long time and I want to meet other girls and boys my size”

“If you ever feel like it’s too much for you…”

“I know papa, I’ll come straight home”

“And one more really important thing…”

“Don’t worry, no one will see my nubs”

“Good girl” tom said as he kissed her on her cheek

Marinette had her hair up in a bun to cover the small nubs on her head but she still wore a shirt that had a short cape sewn to the back of it. Sabine thought it was a good idea so it would hide any protrusions.

Marinette set off for the training facility and Sabine squeezed Tom’s hand.

“Tom, she still has a faint smell”

“I know, at least it’s not hot out here or her scent would really be strong”

“I’m not comfortable letting her walk there by herself”

“Don’t worry, my men are keeping watch over all of the new teens heading to the facility and she’s carrying a dagger” Tom smiled

“You didn’t!”

“I did, Sabine… Marinette is a true asset to this regime. Over the last two years she has saved so many lives that would have died by Hawkmoths soldiers if she didn’t use whatever that pink glowing stuff is and no one needs to know; they can keep believing it’s your herbs and tea!”

“I don’t want her to be a pawn in this war, I just want her to be a normal girl with a normal life”

“Sabine, she’s far from normal; I’ve been watching her closely, she eats aphids and she secretes a sweet woodsy scent, she loves nectar and honey, she has spots and nubs on her back, and two on her head. If it wasn’t for that amber cocoon I buried two years ago, I would have thought she had an illness; but now I think she’s turning into some kind of winged creature”

“Tom, she’s just a girl!’

“She’s not just a girl! A normal girl can’t lick her finger and produce a blinding pink light that heals things seconds later!”

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien was escorted to the guarded gates of the facility. He and other teens were the only ones who could enter. Only neutral guards were allowed to protect the entrances and neutral teachers were the only ones who could teach. All the trainees from both sides were walking around getting a feel for one another. Some quickly became friends while others only wanted to hang with their own people. A few kept to themselves. Adrien never met anyone personally, he always saw them interacting with the soldiers and his father always kept him isolated. By the time class started everyone was fully aware as to not give last names or who belonged to which side… but thanks to Chloe Bourgeois, her father is Gabriel’s official scribe and it was no doubt that she took the liberty of looking at the secret manuscript. Chloe also made sure that everyone knew that Adrien belonged to her even if it wasn’t true. Not even she was allowed to get that close to him or even speak when she saw him in the castle. She wasn’t going to let that fact slip out though.

“Hello, Adriennn…I saved a seat for you; by me of course” Chloe fluttered her eyes

“Uh, Hello Chloe…that was kind of you but I see someone I must speak with” Adrien seeing Nino who was currently waving to him.

“Hello, I’m Adrien” he said as he gave a curt nod”

“Nino is the name, and it appears Chloe has already claimed you from what’s she’s telling everyone”

“I’m afraid she is mistaken; I hardly know the girl”

“Well that’s good, everyone knows her family keeps records of everyone for Lord Agreste and you don’t want to be friends with the likes of her!”

That hit a sour note, it appears that some of the teens didn’t like his father either.

“You don’t care for the man?”

“I haven’t personally met him; I just hear that he can be a bit harsh to the people on that side of the border”

“Well. I will have to agree with you on that”

“I have an empty seat next to me; would you like to join me?”

“Sure, I don’t have many friends”

“Well if you uncover your face, maybe people will be more open to you”

“Yea, it’s only us here” Adrien said as he removed his hood”

“Uh, you might want to put it back on!” Nino stared at the blonde “Why, do I look hideous or something?”

“No, but everyone is staring at you and I’m not a bodyguard”

Adrien looked around and sure enough, the girls were looking dreamily at him and the guys were getting upset.

A girl shyly walked up to him. “Hi, my name is Rose; are you an Angel?”

“Sorry Rose, I’m just like you; just a normal teen”

“Move along Rose, Adrien is already taken!” Chloe said as she shooed Rose away.

Adrien and Nino looked at Chloe and frowned before walking away from her and to their seats.

Marinette walked in with Alya. She was the only person that her parents would allow to come around her within the last 6 months. They became really good friends but she still didn’t tell Alya about her spots and nubs.

“What a really cute girl!” Nino gawked at Alya

Marinette saw from under her hood, the green-eyed Adonis looking at them and…she tripped.

“Hahahaha” Chloe rang out at the new comer. “The first day and you’re already the class clown!” she barked

“Sorry, what is a clown?” Marinette said innocently

everyone was laughing at the exchange.

“Oh, you’re rich…I should have known you were a joker too! Hahaha” she laughed again.

“I don’t have any money and I don’t understand what a joker is”

“A joker is someone who tries to make people laugh…”

“Sabrina, I didn’t ask you to explain it to her!”

“Sorry Chloe”

Adrien was watching from a distance, it really bothered him that Chloe was being mean to this new girl. No one was saying anything to Chloe for obvious reasons as Nino stated earlier.

“What’s with the stupid hood? Trying to cover your ugly….”

Marinette stood up and her hood fell onto her back and the laughter stopped. Now the boys were staring at Marinette.

“Oh man, look at Chloe’s face!” Nino laughed but when he looked at Adrien, he noticed him staring too.

Marinette covered her head again but it didn’t stop guys from wanting to go over to her.

“Back off!” Alya yelled at the boys gathering around “You didn’t step in an offer your help when she fell so get lost!”

The boys rolled their eyes and dispersed but not without trying to get another look. Alya put her hand on her hip and stared them down.

“The nerve of some people! and Chloe, I don’t care who your family is, stay on your side of the line and we’ll stay on ours!”

“There is no line in the neutral zone!”

“You know what I mean, don’t play stupid...oh, wait; too late for that!”

“I am so in love” Nino hummed at the fierceness of the brunette.

“Oh Romeo, Romeo…please calm it down; Juliet doesn’t know you exists yet”

Nino punched Adrien’s arm and they started laughing.

 

 


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trust exercise everyone had to learn

 

 

     Everyone stood around and waited for the teacher to arrive. Adrien wondered if the girl he met two years ago would be at the facility. Lady Bustier greeted the teens and set out all the rules for the class to follow. Unfortunately for Marinette, hoods were not allowed while in class. With a groan; she removed it and it immediately caught the stares of the guys once again. The first exercise the teacher wanted to get going was a trust exercise. The whole class had to participate and everyone had to rotate until everyone had a chance with everyone. The first trust exercise, the teacher scattered objects on the ground.  In pairs, one person verbally guides his or her partner, a blindfolded person, through the objects. If the person blindfolded steps on or touches the object, they both lose and fail the test. The exercise took most of the morning and everyone did pretty well except 6 students. Chloe failed at giving Sabrina proper directions because she was too busy looking at her nails. Nathaniel failed at giving Ivan directions because his feet was too big so he stepped on multiple objects. Max and Kim failed because Kim was too busy distracted looking over at Marinette.

“Okay everyone, most of you did pretty well but this next trust exercise is about catching your partner if they fall. There might come a day when your life is in danger and maybe the person you’re with has to save your life”

All the students looked around at each other knowing the teacher was referencing the war. There were stories about men and women who fell to their deaths because they accidentally fell off a cliff trying to get away from attackers. Nathaniel’s mother died that way. Marinette never looked around, she just looked up at the sky with the thought of never falling at all. It would never be a cliff; an attacker couldn’t reach her while she soared in the air. She did however feel bad for her family. She doubts if she could lift her father, but she could definitely lift her mother if her wings are strong enough. A gentle wind picked up and blew through the group. Only Adrien picked up the very faint scent that he remembered from two years ago. It was a bit harder to know where it was coming from because the wild game he’s been eating has flooded his system and calmed him down.

“Okay students, as before we shall be rotating through the group. It will be a bit harder for the girls to catch the guys when they fall backwards so brace yourself the best you can and don’t drop them. Girls first”

“There is no way I’m catching Ivan!” Chloe protested, but the teacher already knew Ivan was way too big for the small girls so she asked him to sit that exercise out.

Everyone did fine even though a few girls were slightly injured when some of the bigger guys fell on them. When Alya caught Nino, he felt like he wanted to marry her. Adrien felt both annoyed and embarrassed when a few of the girls made him fall on top of them on purpose because they wanted to feel more than his shoulders. Chloe and Sabrina was forced to sit out the rest of the class. Marinette was surprised to find that she was stronger than she realized. Maybe her shoulders were growing denser because her wings were growing. She caught the boys with ease and they were all impressed. For a small girl like Marinette, her complications arose when the guys wouldn’t let her go after it was the girls turn to fall back into their arms. The teacher was getting very agitated watching each guy turn into a lost puppy whenever they caught the girl. Adrien however needed to excuse himself before Marinette had her turn with him. He started to feel strange as the scent he longed for started to grow stronger as the wind picked up. Suddenly a fight broke out between Max and Nathaniel. Two guys from different sides; arguing over Marinette, pulling her back and forth. Adrien saw the distressed look on her face and Alya ran to her side but Adrien beat her to it and grabbed her by the waist and freed her from the two boys grasps. She threw her arms around her savior’s neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

“ENOUGH!” the teacher shouted “Max and Nathaniel, go home! There is no fighting or hurting people in the neutral zone”

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked as he put her down.

“I think so” she said softly “My shoulder hurts a little bit” she confessed

Adrien went to rub her shoulder and she flinched away when he came close to her nub.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” he withdrew his hand and tried to look into her face. “I’m fine now thank you” she said as she looked into his face and her breath hitched as she stared at his beautiful green eyes.

“You have beautiful blue eyes, you know that?” Adrien stared back. Marinette smiled and backed away from him as Alya stepped in. “Looks like the teacher is dismissing us now because you guys can’t control yourselves!” Alya glared as she pulled Marinette away from the blonde. ‘’I was just trying to help her” Adrien said defensively. “Yes, I saw that and now we have to go” Alya said as she pulled on Marinette’s hand.

“Did you smell that, Adrien?” Nino looked at the girls as they walked away

“What, A sweet earthy smell?” Adrien wondered if Nino and others could smell it too.

“The sweet smell of love coming from… Alya” Nino sighed

_“Could it be? Is Alya my bugaboo? She can’t be; her voice sounded different but she did have her head covered and it could have muffled her voice”_

It was only one way to find out. “Nino, let’s see if she likes you!” He ran to catch up with Alya and Marinette. Marinette covered her head and exited the gate back to her side and so did all the others that lived on the side of the regime.

“Alya!” Adrien shouted before she got to the gate. Alya looked backed to see Adrien running toward her and she frowned and crossed her arms.

“What do you want now, Adrien!”

He stopped in front of her and paused to take in her features for a moment. He would either be correct or make a complete fool of himself.

“Uh, Bugaboo?” Adrien quickly felt mortified when her face contorted. “Adrien, what the hell is a bugaboo?”

“Oh, my new friend Nino over there says he’s in love with you and it was just some crazy name”

Alya looked over his shoulder and saw Nino smiling at her. “Well, you can tell Nino that I think he’s cute” she smiled to his relief

“Well, it was nice meeting you miss Alya.” he held out his hand for her to shake it and she did. Then she took her leave.

Adrien smelled his hand… “It’s not her!” he sighed but was happy he didn’t have to fight his new friend for her.

“What did you say to her?” Nino pleaded

“She thinks you’re …cute, I believe was her exact words”

“YES!” Nino cheered

Since the students were let out of the training facility early, the regime guards were not at their posts watching the students walk home. The sun was high in the sky a Marinette took off her hooded cape to cool off and sat next to a tree. Alya had already detoured to head home in the direction she needed to go and Marinette still had a half mile before she made it to her house. She saw some aphids attacking the tree to her delight and began eating them.

 

 

“It’s strange, the sweet smell has to be coming from her! The scent gets stronger the closer we get to her”

“Yeah, but what do we plan to do with her once we get her?”

“We can have some fun before we give her to hawkmoth!”

“Sounds good to me!”

 

Marinette didn’t see the three soldiers creeping up on her. She took her dagger out to loosen up the area where the aphids were hiding when one of the soldiers grabbed her arm.

“Hello beautiful!” the first soldier snickered

“Hi?...Uh, can you let my arm go, you’re hurting it?” she said calmly.

The two other soldiers appeared and she realized she was in trouble when they started undressing themselves.

“Well, we can’t do that; you smell so strange and Hawkmoth will want you after we have some fun”

Marinette grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in his face and he fell back and yelled “You, dirty little bitch!”

Marinette crawled away from the first soldier only to be attacked by the other two. One grabbed her leg and the other grabbed her shirt. She screamed and kicked the one that grabbed her leg in the face and she stabbed the last one in the leg with the dagger and he screamed in pain, alerting nearby help. While the two less injured soldiers took off after her, she ran while screaming at the same time. She wished that her wings were already big enough to fly her away. She turned to see if she was being pursued and she only saw one chasing after her. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her in the face that knocked her to the ground. “I got you now, bitch!” the soldier said as he pulled at the dazed girls clothes. A scream was heard in the distance that came from the other soldier and as soon as the soldier was distracted by the scream, Marinette stabbed him in his side with the dagger.

He screamed and hit her across the face hard; knocking her out.

The soldier pulled the dagger out of his side “You’re dead now, little bitch!” and a sword went through his back and came out of his chest. The soldier fell over dead and Adrien picked Marinette up and carried her up into the tree. He found some very large branches that could cradle her so she wouldn’t fall to the ground. He looked at her face and it saddened him to see the cuts and a big bruise forming on her cheek. He was so angry with his father’s soldiers for attacking this girl that a growl threatened to burst forth from his throat. He desperately tried to push the thoughts out of his head of what might have happened to her if he wasn’t there looking for his little Ladybug. He didn’t want to kill his own people but one soldier saw him and the other was preparing to kill Marinette and he had to stop him. He wasn’t sure what his father would do or say if he ever found out what he did. The Regime captured the soldier that Marinette stabbed. The trail of blood gave away his hiding spot. The second soldier was left where they could easily find him and the last soldier was right at the bottom of the tree they were currently hiding in. He broke a small branch and started chewing on it to expel his anger. The taste of the sweet wood was what he needed.

 _“I wish we had trees like this on our side, they taste and smell so good!”_ he thought, not realizing the smell was coming from the girl. He broke a few more branches and stuck them in his pocket for later. He looked around and found a long vine and tied it around Marinette’s waist and the tree. He put her dagger on her lap and climbed down and snuck back across the border before anyone saw him.

The sound of talking below the tree stirred Marinette awake. The sound of her groans of pain made the men below look up at the tree.

“Who’s up there! Come down before we come up there!”

“Not if you plan on hurting me too!” she called down flinching at the facial pain.

“Marinette? Is that you?” the regime soldier strained to get a better look

“Y-yes, that is I”

“Tom! We found her! He yelled

Tom ran as fast as he could to the man that pointed up to the tree. “Buttercup, are you hurt? Do you need someone to help you get down?”

“I’m okay now…I think; how did I get up in this tree?”

The men all looked at each other confused and watched her climb down the tree. Tom grabbed her around her waist and lowered her down the rest of the way. When she turned to face them the anger on their faces said everything. Tom fell to his knees and touched her face gently. “I want you to tell the regime to kill any soldier who crosses the border; no more taking prisoner’s!” Tom ordered. “I’m fine now papa…I’ll just fix my face” she started to put her finger to her tongue and Tom stopped her. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ears. “Not now buttercup, never do that in front of anyone”

“Okay papa, can we go home now?”

“Yes, home it is”

When they got home, Marinette hugged her mother who cried with joy for having her child back. Tom covered the windows and Marinette licked her finger and ran it down her cheek. Her face disappeared behind a bright pink light and when it faded away, her face was healed.

“I’ll never get use to that” Sabine hummed

“She’s going to need a guard walking to and from the neutral zone from now on” Tom frowned as he thought about almost losing her.


	7. Capture the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another class exercise and a new threat

 

 

Sabine and Tom decided to keep Marinette home for a few days until they could fix Marinette’s _problem_. Sabine made an herbal cream that would mask the scent that Marinette gave off after she drew a lot more _unwanted_ attention. Clove’s ended up being the best option because they were more pungent when crushed. The effects were immediate; her dad walked with her around his people and only got and occasional hi from his close friends. Tom then felt satisfied to let her return to the facility.

Adrien however was a nervous wreck. He couldn’t sleep, food that he normally ate didn’t satisfy him anymore, he was grumpy and scowled at people and then there was the constant reminder of the two men he killed trying to protect Marinette from her attackers. He never thought he would be on the killing end of the spectrum. Every time he thought of her, it was a constant reminder. When his father found out about the three soldiers he was furious. He didn’t know two died at the hands of his own son. He blamed their deaths on his enemy the Dupain regime. The guilt was burning inside of him so much that his right hand felt oddly warm and tingled. He didn’t think too much about it and shrugged it off as nerves. That is, until he shook hands with a soldier the day after the attack and the soldier pulled his hand away abruptly claiming to be burned. Adrien of course was confused after showing the soldier he had nothing in his hand to cause him harm. The blisters and redness forming on the soldier’s hand said otherwise. The soldier left his post to attend to his hand after accepting the idea that maybe he previously touched something that just started to manifest. Later, Adrien found himself out in the field taking milk from the cows again and he was fidgeting and something was making him uneasy inside. Over the last few days he chewed up all the sticks that he brought home from the other side and couldn’t understand why they didn’t taste like the one he chewed in the tree, it was a part of the same branch after all. The smell was gone too. He looked at himself in a mirror and noticed his hair was getting longer again and his teeth, and nails were changing again too.

“My father is going to imprison the cook if I don’t get this under control!” He ran to the kitchen and begged the cook to find some wilder meat. One look at Adrien put fear into the cook’s mind. He knew Lord Gabriel would skin him alive.

“I’ll go see what I can catch right away!” the cook left promptly with one of his helpers. Three hours later, a plate of food was placed before him and it smelled sweet.

“All we could find is deer meat, I cooked it medium rare this time…I hope you approve”

Adrien sunk his teeth into the meat and moaned in gratification. He could feel the edge being lifted right away.

“Thank you, it’s just what I needed” he smiled and waited for the cook to leave before tearing into the meat like a lion ripping apart its prey. The two guards that stood nearby noticed how he was eating and decided that it was best that they give the young man some _privacy_. So, they inched away as quietly as possible; They feared him.

 

The following day at the training facility…

 

“Adrien. It’s nice to see you looking like your old not so scary self and you cut your hair, I was starting to worry about you”

“Thanks for your concern Nino, but I’m fine”

“Hey, I guess Marinette is back; why don’t we ask the girls to join us at meal time”

“So, you’ve been getting closer to Alya I see?”

“Uh, no…I can’t make a move on her unless you’re with me, what do you take me for?”

“She said you were cute, you don’t need me!”

“I do too, I need support from the male species like a wolf pack and you looking like an alpha male and all”

“I’m like you, what 14? I’m no alpha male”

“Yeah, you’re starting to look like a 16-year-old if you ask me; how do you grow so fast?”

“I guess it’s in the food I eat”

“Well, can you bring me some? I’m sure Alya would like to see a manlier me”

“Somehow, I don’t think you’ll like the kind of food I eat”

“Try me”

“Fine!” Adrien opened his satchel and pulled a piece of meat out for Nino to taste.

“Man, is that even cooked all the way through? It tastes like it’s under cooked and It still has some blood in it; how can you stand that strong wild taste!” Nino choked and spit out the meat.

“I told you I didn’t think you would like it” Adrien laughed as he pulled off another piece and ate it as Nino watched with a contorted expression.

“That’s disgusting!” Nino frowned at the sight of the red juice coming out of the meat.

Adrien shrugged his shoulder “Like I said before, it’s an acquired taste” he winked and popped another piece in his mouth.

“It’s all yours my man, oh; did you hear about the soldiers that tried to attack one of the female students?”

“Really?” Adrien tried to look surprised

“The word is going around that three soldiers from across the border tried to have their way with one of the girls here but no one is saying who she is ”

“Is that so! Is the girl okay?” Adrien listened intently as Marinette walked by the boys with Alya and gave a nervous smile.

“Yeah, she’s fine but the soldiers weren’t so lucky…they met a much-deserved end”

“Did they hurt her?”

“I don’t think they got the chance to force themselves on her if that’s what you’re asking, two were dead and the last one was killed when they found him”

“It must have been pretty scary for the girl”

“If we knew who she was, we could ask but I’m starting to believe it was Marinette because she’s been gone since the incident happened and she just returned today”

“She could have just been ill”

“I doubt it, the girl attracts men like a magnet…just look around”

Adrien did so and Nino was right; the teens followed Marinette around with their eyes and Alya snapped them out of it by snapping her fingers and giving them a scolded look.

“Why aren’t you affected?”

“Believe me, I was until Alya stole my heart! What about you?”

“I met someone a while ago and I’m trying to find her”

“That’s too bad, you and Marinette would make a great couple”

“No way, the girl shy’s away from me all the time; I don’t think she likes me, she just put’s up with me the same way she does the rest of the guys…maybe she just doesn’t like guys”

“Oh, please…spare me; I see the way she glances over to look at you, especially after you saved her from being pulled apart by Max and Nathaniel”

 

“Students, today we will be playing a game of capture the enemy”

“That’s a kid’s game!” one of the teen shouted to the teacher

“Yes, but this game is based on survival, if you’re caught by the enemy then you fail the exercise because that means you’re dead! you can use any means necessary to hide yourself away from the ones seeking you, the two-people left will be the team captains”

“Oooh…this is going to be fun!” Kim shouted “I’m definitely going to win one of the captain positions!”

“You’ll won’t win it if I get it first!” Alix deadpanned

“This is a free for all, so anybody could win” Alya interjected

Everyone looked around at each other but Marinette only looked up at the sky.

“She looks up at the sky a lot, doesn’t she?” Adrien asked amused

“Yeah, man; maybe she has an affinity to clouds or something”

 

“You’ll use colored powder on the person you find to show you captured them and if you have been marked, you are to make your way back here so I can check off your name and yes the powder doesn’t come off easily so don’t assume you can just brush it off…On the sound of the horn, let the test begin; 1…2……. **3**!” the teacher blew the horn and everyone took off in different directions with their colored powder.

The first half hour Chloe, Sabrina, and Juleka returned with purple powder on their hair and clothes from Kim. The second hour Ivan returned with blue powder from Alix, the third hour; Nathaniel, Rose and Kim returned with green powder from Adrien. The forth hour; Nino and Alya returned with orange powder from Lisa. The fifth hour Alix, Lisa, Mylene, and Max returned with pink powder from Marinette. The Teacher blew a ram’s horn signaling for the two-remaining teens to come forth after the final hour had elapsed. Adrien appeared with green moss covering his entire body from head to toe matching grass and Marinette appeared with brown mud covering her body matching the bark of trees.

“Wow!” the class was in awe at the sight. The students that were doused with their colors figured that that’s why they never saw them; they blended remarkably well in the woods. Everyone started clapping and whistling at the two as they walked closer to the class.

“I guess we have our two team captains” The teacher said as she raised their hands in the air.

The two looked at each other and smiled and then it dawned on them…what does being a team captain really mean? And will the two teams be rivals? Adrien’s face fell, she hid herself well and he was stealth in his attacks, yet she managed to elude him during the exercise. He still had to save her from the soldiers and he wasn’t sure if she was strong enough to be a captain. I guess time will tell.

 

 _"What a great idea! lord Gabriel may find this very interesting, none of his soldiers ever hid themselves in the woods like that; I bet he would pay handsomely for that kind of information_ " Max narrowed his eyes before walking away.


	8. Not a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max goes to Gabriel with a request and it didn't turn out at all the way he expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things happen in AU so beware

 

 

It was a month that went by at the training facility and the team captains filled into their positions nicely. It mainly had to do with helping their teams become a collective and work well as units and not lone wolves. There was also the need to help those that weren’t up to par, become more physically fit for the exercises that they already learned before the teacher brought out bigger challenges. The teams worked in separate areas for the month to keep away from the distraction of what the other team was doing but it didn’t stop occasional glances now and then from afar. Too bad the teacher picked the teams because Max didn’t like Nathaniel being on Marinette’s team. Not at all!

 

“Let him be father… I still desire for him to be my cook!”

“He hasn’t kept whatever this is that is happening to you under control, I already warned him!”

 

“Excuse me Sire, a teen from the neutral zone requests an audience with you, he said he has some information that you may find…. _useful_ ”

 

“You may send him in shortly, I’m with my son right now”

“Yes, my lord”

 

“It’s not the cooks fault father, it’s something wrong with me, I shouldn’t have the need to eat wilder meat, my craving is just getting stronger and so are my needs”

“What kind of **_needs_**?”

“To chase after animals… to climb trees….to drink milk and to sleep for hours”

“You’re describing the actions of a cat!”

“I know, strange as it may sound, sometimes I feel like one with the exception of my hand problem”

“You have a hand problem now? Does it need to be cut off?!”

“I should hope not, but I have to keep a glove on it to protect people and things; Black leather seems to work the best, it doesn’t get ruined so easily”

“Explain”

“It’s best that I… show you”

Adrien looked around and spied out a soldier’s shield and went to get it. He brought it back to his father and noticed the young man with the purple swirl on his head standing just quietly with his head down off to the side of the large hanging tapestry.

“Father, who is that?”

“Pay him no mind, he’s just my special servant, what is it that you want to show me before I deal with your cook”

“Father, don’t be alarmed; I assure you that the cook didn’t do this to me, the cooks food is just helping me to keep this under control”

Adrien laid the shield on the floor and removed his glove. A loud crash came from outside of the window and Gabriel went to look. Nooroo ran over to Adrien…

“Prince Adrien, from Felus Catus; save me and don’t do this _-ahhh!_ ” Nooroo fell to his knees in pain as Gabriel walked back over with a disapproving look on his face squeezing something in his hand.

“Are you okay?” Adrien touched the young man on his purple caped shoulder and Nooroo stood up and without a word, retook his position behind the tapestry.

“He’s fine my son, he has moment’s that come every once in a while” Gabriel eyed Nooroo and Nooroo lowered his head.

“Now show me what you wanted to show me”

Adrien looked at Nooroo before proceeding _(why did he call me_ _Prince Adrien, from_ _Felus Catus?)_

“Alright, here goes nothing” Adrien raised his hand in front of himself and after five seconds’ black particles danced around in the palm of his hand. When they moved around faster and his hand heated up, he touched the metal shield and it began to rust quickly and ten seconds more later; it was a pile of ash.

Gabriel stared wide eyed at his son. Could he be the Prince? How could luck find him once again? Nooroo was acting strange as soon as the boy was brought to him by the soldier who found him and now he caught him talking to him. When He got his hands on Nooroo and his Miraculous, he found out that he could make Nooroo tell him everything and do anything he wanted. He just didn’t think that when Nooroo told him about the Prince from Felus Catus he’d see him face to face, let alone raise him… this was too good to be true! Then he thought about the necklace and the cat paw on it with his name…

 

“Father, aren’t you going to say anything?”

Startled from his train of thought “Yes!” _(a bit too excited, I must play this right!)_ “Son, you just surprised me, your mother possessed that same gift, that is why the Dupain regime killed her!”

“Father, No!”

“Yes, my son…that is why you will not tell anyone about this and when the time is right; we will crush our enemies!”

“I don’t know what to say, how could they do that to her?”

“She was very powerful, and they knew that they would lose this war as long as she was alive and they couldn’t get over that fact” Gabriel handed his son the leather glove and Adrien put it on. “Don’t worry about the cook, whatever you need to eat, I will make sure you have it, whatever it is”

“I would like some cheese, Camembert preferably…I tasted a piece of it when Gorilla and I went to find the cook and I’ve been going crazy ever since that day”

“You’ll have it by the next sunset”

“Thank you, father,” Adrien nodded and left through the archway to go to his chambers.

“Nooroo come!”

“Yes master?”

Gabriel pulled out the necklace and handed it to Nooroo.

“Is this from Felus Catus? Don’t try to lie or you **will** feel pain again!”

“Yes master…it is from Felus Catus”

“Is Adrien the Prince that you told me about?”

“He is, Master”

“What about his Miraculous? Is it here with him?”

“It should be, but it won’t reveal itself until it’s the right time”

“When is the right time and where is it?”

“I don’t have the answer to those questions and he wouldn’t know either”

“Wouldn’t it be somewhere he landed all those years ago, where the soldier found him?”

“It’s possible, but you said the soldier that found him was killed last month”

“Why didn’t you tell me when the soldier brought him to me that he was the Prince and soon to rule over the collective planets!”

“I wasn’t sure it was him, I just had a feeling, I wasn’t sure until I felt his power building to show it to you”

“What else did you conveniently not tell me? That his betroth is here too?”

“…”

“She is, isn’t she!”

“Master, they have to come together when it’s time, they have to bring peace to this planet or the planet will die!”

“This is my Planet, you come here trying to rule and take over, I will not hand my kingdom over to some creatures or whatever you are!”

“If they don’t come together, he will be very uncontrollable and extremely destructive!”

“I **will** control him, just as I control you! I will never let him ‘come together’ with her, do you know who she is? I will kill every girl that gets close to him!”

“I know not, I can only feel the power when It’s close”

 

“Pardon Sire, the teen awaits your audience”

“Send him in!”

“Yes, Sire!”

“Nooroo, go back to your station, this isn’t over!”

“Yes master”

 

“Hello your eminence, my name is Max and I attend the neutral training facility”

“Get to the point young man!”

“Oh, um…I wanted to give you some tactical advice in exchange for removing a certain male out of my way?”

“I don’t follow, why can’t you do that yourself; my business is with this war, not teens that can’t fight their own battles!”

“Well, there’s this girl that I want and…”

“A girl! hahaha, you wanted me to get some boy out of your way for a GIRL!”

“She's not just any girl! There’s something about her that attracts people to her”

“Sire, may I speak to you in private?”

“Wait here boy!”

Gabriel and the soldier walked off to the side…

“Sire, I believe he’s talking about the girl that we’ve been trying to get our hands on”

“is that so?”

“Every time we get close enough, something happens and the soldiers never come back”

“Interesting”

“Gabriel and the Soldier returned to Max, and Max explained the Capture the enemy game. He never revealed who the winners were, he only described what they looked like. Gabriel was impressed.

“Well, young man; that is a very interesting tactical move, I suppose you want a reward?”

“I only want the girl”

“Hmm, you sure you don’t want something else instead? Because I can’t go into the neutral training facility and remove anyone _out of your way_ , that’s why they call it NEAUTRAL! But…if someone was to come to the wrong side, the war doesn’t discriminate on removing whomever they please”

“But, you said if I told you about the tactical move you’d give me what I wanted”

“Son, it seems we may be wanting the same girl, what is her name?”

“I’m not telling you! you didn’t keep your word!”

"You **_SURE_** I can't offer you something else? anything for her name?

"Not a chance!" Max yelled

“Too bad, you should have taken my offer…

With a flick of the wrist, the soldier grabbed Max and plunged his sword through his chest.

"He died over a name, clean that mess up and find out who that girl is!”

“Yes, my lord!”


	9. This changes everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk moth gets new information, traps are set and someone is missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know it's been a while but being sick does that to you. I'm not fully recovered yet but I feel well enough right now to push out this chapter. hope you enjoy it.

 

 

“Wow, can you believe they found Max’s body?” Adrien whispered to Nino as soon as the class started.

“Poor guy, I heard he was chasing after one of the pigs and tripped and fell off the cliff… on his way down the cliff, he fell onto the knife he was carrying”

“Ouch! That’s pretty bad”

“You're telling me…his family is devastated.”

“Okay everyone, I’m sure you’ve all heard about Max; there’s nothing we can do about it now except to be vigilant in observing your surroundings and to watch out for dangerous situations. The training facility will be closing up early today so that all who wanted to attend his burial will have a chance to go”

“But he’s on the Dupain side, isn’t he?”

“Have no fear, those from the other side that want to attend will be escorted to the burial and back by the neutral guards”

The teens started mumbling to themselves only to be hushed by the instructor with the day’s challenge.

“After hearing what happened to Max, I would say that we should move up to the lesson of observation”

“Observation?” Kim asked

“Yes, the challenge is to make it to the red flag that has already been placed up there on the hill, retrieve it and bring it back without getting caught in any of the snares that are placed along the path”

“What kind of snares are out there?” Juleka asked

“Well, I would tell you but that would defeat the purpose of the exercise… you have to be observant of your surroundings.”

“Well, there goes most of the class!” Ivan sighed

“This is going to be a little tricky so pair up and our team leaders will go first to show everyone how easy it is”

“Good luck man, looks like she staring at the sky again” Nino pointed to Marinette

“I’m not worried, she’s a bit different but she’s also lucky and surprises everyone with coming in first”

“True, but her luck will eventually run out if you ask me”

“You sound as if you dislike the girl”

“Far from it, she’s friends with Alya and I like Alya so that means anyone that Alya likes has to be someone I like too; I’m just worried that if she gets hurt, Alya might get too upset and I won’t have a chance with her”

“I don’t believe she’d stop talking to you”

“She’ll be okay if you make sure Marinette doesn’t get hurt”

“Are you seriously asking me to be Marinette’s body guard?”

“Yes, you’ve already proved how well you jumped in to save her from being pulled apart by a couple of love sick teens and she definitely took to you sooo…”

“I’ll keep my eye on her but that’s all!”

“I am so in your debt! Thank you!!” Nino said excitedly

“Marinette and Adrien, please take your positions; you have 30 minutes to retrieve the flag and return”

The two nodded to the teacher and stood side by side. The Teacher blew the horn and they both ran into the woods. Adrien used his sense of smell and his heightened hearing to pick up anything out of the ordinary, but the smell of cloves coming from Marinette was overpowering to his nose.

“Stop!” Marinette grabbed Adrien before he fell into a hole that was hidden just a foot in front of his next step.

“Wow, how did you know it was there?”

“I- I uh… it didn’t look right the way the leaves were laying there so I guessed?”

Adrien threw a rock on the pile of leaves and the hole collapsed revealing a deep pit

“Marinette, that was a really good guess!”

Marinette smiled, what was she supposed to say, she felt it? Like she could sense her surroundings and know the flow of energy and what does and does not belong? That the hole had no life in it because the life that was there was removed only to leave a large empty hole? She wasn’t going to explain that and have him look at her like she was crazy. It was easier to lie about it.

“Come on, we have to get the flag” she changed the subject and started running again.

“ _Who are you Marinette?_ ” Adrien thought to himself.

(((crack)))

Adrien heard a noise and it was definitely ahead of Marinette so he ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her and tumbled on the ground just in time before another booby trap sprung to claim her. This one was different, it was meant to hurt someone really bad and it was not supposed to be part of the exercise.

Adrien looked down into the face of the girl beneath him and the eyes that stared back up at him made his body get warm. She had a cut on her neck and a small amount of blood dripped from the cut.

“Wait right here, something isn’t right and I don’t believe we’re alone out here”

He felt like tasting her, his mouth started to water, he felt dizzy like he was being pulled to her neck. He jumped off of her as fast as he could and walked in a circle to shake back his sanity.

_“Why do I want to taste her!”_ he groaned to himself.

He held out his hand to help her up off the ground.

“You have a small cut right here” he touched the blood on her neck with his index finger to show it to her.

“Oh, I didn’t realize that happened when you saved me; thank you for that by the way”

“No need to thank me, we’re a team and we have to help each other”

Marinette turned away for a moment to see how far the flag was and Adrien took that moment to taste the blood that was on his finger. Within a few seconds, all his senses were magnified and his vision intensified. He stumbled back a bit from being caught off guard and Marinette turned to look at him.

“Are you not well, Adrien?”

“I... I’m fine, just give me a moment” He lowered his head to calm himself and he realized his gloved hand was becoming a bit too warm. He removed the glove to look at his hand and knew that touching something was not a good idea at the moment.

Then he heard the sound of breaking branches and whispering afar off about _finding_ and _killing,_ **The girl.** Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and both ran as fast as they could back to camp.

When they arrive back at the camp the teacher was confused as to why they returned without the flag…

“Are you trying to kill us?” Adrien yelled

“I’d do no such thing, this is a class with teenagers, the only thing out there are paint bags that fall on you if you trigger one”

“So, the pit I almost fell in and the spikes that almost crashed into Marinette wasn’t part of the exercise?!”

The teachers face paled.

“I believe someone is still in there and they mean business about killing some girl they’re looking for!”

The teacher called all the students together and did a head count.

“Someone is missing! We’re missing a student! Everyone look around and see if you have your partner!” the teacher was panicking

“Juleka is missing, she was standing next to me and I just thought she went to relieve herself but that was twenty minutes ago!”

“This gathering is over everyone! Go home now!” the teacher shouted

“But what about Juleka?”

“I’m calling the neutral guards to find her and to figure out what’s going on”

It didn’t dawn on Adrien until much later that he never put the glove back on. When he realized it, he panicked and grabbed Marinette’s hand to look at it.

“Is Something wrong? You have a strange look on your face” Marinette stared at him inspecting her hand.

“How are you not burned?” Adrien questioned

“How is one to get burned if there is no fire?” Marinette said confused at his question

“You’re right, my apologies” Adrien said after he let her hand go looking amazed.

“Okay Adrien… my girl and I need to be leaving now” Alya said as she pulled Marinette away.

Once they left through the gates, Adrien bent low to the ground and picked up some leaves and they turned to ash in his hand. Adrien furrowed his eyes as he watched the two girls walk in the distance.

“My Friend! Alya is the best and you have to get closer to Marinette to keep Alya happy with me”

‘Nino, why does my getting closer to the girl matter?”

“Alya says, the girl’s parents will only let her near the girl, so she’s really protective and wants Marinette to be happy; that means a happy Marinette is a happy Alya and a happy ME!”

“Well, you don’t have to worry anymore, I plan on getting _very_ close to the girl” Adrien said as he put the glove on.

 

 

“Take the covering off of her head, I’d like to get a good look at her.”

“Yes Sire”

The guard did as Hawkmoth asked.

“Are you sure this is the girl? She doesn’t look like much” Hawkmoth grabbed the unconscious girl by the hair roughly to look at her face.

“She seems to fit the description but…”

“But what?!” Hawkmoth let her hair go to glare at his soldier

“She… she doesn’t give off anything that draws people to her”

“So, you’re telling me you brought this girl in my presence to waste my time?”

“No My Lord, it could be her but we aren’t certain because something is blocking us from finding the real girl”

“Nooroo, come forth!”

Nooroo walks from behind the curtain and stands next to Gabriel.

“Nooroo, is this her?! If you lie to me, you will pay dearly”

“Master, I sense nothing coming from this girl”

“Take her back and leave her where you took her!” Gabriel ordered

“Yes Sire!” the guards carried Juleka away

Gabriel turned to Nooroo and crossed his arms…

“You mentioned Adrien had the power of destruction but you never said if the princess had power and what is was”

“She has the power of …creation” Nooroo put his head down

“The power of Creation? What can the power of creation do?”

“That power can heal all wounds, restore destruction, and purify evil”

“What happens to her if she comes together with the prince?”

“They’ll balance out each other’s powers and become the most powerful creatures of all the planets”

“Hmm, the most powerful creatures… well this bit of information changes everything!”

 


	10. Being Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls are being taken because hawk moth is trying to find the princess

               

 

Over the course of the next 3 months, girls were being taken and returning without any memory of what happened to them. They were never harmed but they did show signs of being tied by the wrists. Hawkmoth was taking girls from both sides because he wasn’t sure which side the Princess was residing on. All the parents both small and great were trying to protect their daughters because no one knew why they were being taken or what would happen to the girl if they found the one they were looking for. All the girls that were being taken were around the age of 16; so, younger and older females were left alone.

When Alya was taken, that really hit home for Tom and Sabine and they never left Marinette’s side. They were sure that Marinette was the one they were looking for. She had powers and it was hidden pretty well. So if hawkmoth wanted her, it was because he found out about it or the smell she kept giving off that they were constantly trying to hide from everyone. The girls were always taken during their walk to and from the training facility because the guards where doubled inside and outside the camp after one of hawkmoth soldiers was spotted hiding inside. He was killed on the spot. Nino took it hard and Adrien couldn’t even console him. He tried to reassure his friend that the girls were usually returned within three hours of being taken if they weren’t **_the one._**

Marinette just sat quiet. She knew she was the one they were looking for even if her parents remained quiet about it. How could she not be? She had the power to heal people. The nubs on her back was getting much bigger and she could feel the pull she had on people. Nevertheless, it broke her heart that she was the reason her best and only friend was taken.

“Marinette, all will be well, don’t worry” Adrien said softly as he sat down beside her during their break from the lesson.

“They shouldn’t have taken her Adrien; she’s not the one they’re looking for!” Marinette said sadly

“Marinette, do you know who they are and who they’re looking for?”

“I know not who they are looking for, but I’ve been attacked three times…I can only surmise that it is I that they seek to kill”

Adrien didn’t want to admit it but he himself was a witness and an unlikely participant to at least two of the attacks.

“If that’s true Marinette, do you know why?”

“I’m just a young maiden Adrien; what would I know about this war” Marinette looked at Adrien with sadness in her eyes and then looked away.

If he didn’t know any better, he would have sworn her eyes looked hazed over and dull; which was highly unnatural since her eyes were a vibrant blue.

“Adrien, my love… why don’t you come and console me. Those soldiers could sneak up on me anytime and I feel ill just thinking about it”

“Lady Chloe, I’m sure they would have taken you thus far if they wanted you. You have walked alone and with Lady Sabrina and they took her and left you”

“Yet you sit here with _her_ of all people and they haven’t taken her straight away either!”

“Lady Alya is missing now and we should be comforting our friends”

“Well, she is no friend of mine, she can’t even keep herself clean! I’ve never seen a respectable girl with webs in her hair! Really Marinette? Do you lay down with spiders and insects?” Chloe taunted

Marinette ran her hand through her hair and stringy sticky white strands coated her hand.

“Oh No!” Marinette mumbled and covered her head with her hood.

“Leave her alone Chloe… she’s having a rough time as it is worrying about her friend! Weren’t you afraid for Lady Sabrina?”

“No, because Sabrina is not that interesting for them to keep her and I was right, she was returned within the same hour”

“It’s unfortunate that she has a much higher regard for you than you have for her!” Adrien scolded

“Sabrina has to have a higher regard for me because my father-”

“Silence Lady Chloe! status and identification is not allowed here in the neutral zone!”

“I know and it sickens me that you of all people aren’t allowed to tell anyone who your father is!”

“Mind your tongue Chloe!” Adrien gave her a warning glare.

“As you wish…Adrien” Chloe bowed her head then walked away.

“Friend…what was that all about?” Nino said as he approached.

“Lady Chloe doesn’t want to follow the rules here and I’m not pleased with that!”

“I’m not happy with the girl either but she always seems to treat you like royalty”

“Me? Royalty? Ha! If only I could have meals prepared for me daily and my bed turned down by servants! That would never happen” Adrien gave Nino a smirk.

“I don’t know my friend, you always dress and look like you’re well taken care of”

“It’s just hard work and a father that’s heavy handed”

“Ouch!” My father isn’t that bad unless I do something really bad”

“What about you Marinette… what are your elders like?” Adrien questioned

“Hmm…Oh, they’re very overprotective and hardworking but they know what’s best for me and I’m fine with that”

Suddenly a scream could be heard and everyone stood to see what was going on. It was Rose, she saw Alya in a distance and everyone was running over to her. Both Nino and Marinette had tears in their eyes as they made their way through the crowd to get to her.

Alya was a bit disoriented but she was okay with the exception of the rope burns around her wrists.

“Back away everyone and give the lady some air!” Nino yelled.

Everyone did and as soon as Alya saw Marinette, she stumbled over to her and they wrapped each other in a tight hug.

“Alya, I’m so sorry” Marinette cried, she wished she could heal her right then and there but she couldn’t risk exposing herself.

“I’m fine; I even fooled them into thinking I was still unconscious! The man who’s taking the girls is Hawkmoth and he’s been looking for some girl with powers!”

“The man is crazy Alya! There’s no such thing as people with powers” Nino broke in.

“You actually saw hawkmoth?” Adrien questioned “What did he look like and where did they take you?

“They had my eyes covered but I could see a little bit, but his face was covered with some face mask. As for where they took me, that was hard to tell because they had another dark covering on my head before I was put in front of him and then afterwards when they dragged me back.”

“So how do you know they’re looking for a girl with powers?”

“Adrien, I didn’t believe in the powers thing myself; but the yelling that came from Hawkmoths mouth when he was brought the wrong girl Again. He turned a white butterfly black and it flew onto the soldier and he changed into a troll and was taken away by another soldier”

Adrien and Nino as well as Marinette stared in shock.

“Did he happen to reveal why he was looking for this mystery girl?” Marinette questioned for her own reassurance.

“When I was being dragged away I heard him yelling to someone about controlling her and the prince and having the ultimate power”

“You know this is sounding more and more like a fairytale; did you hit your head?” Marinette raised a brow.

“Marinette, have I ever lied to you?”

“Yes, when you took some sweets from my mom and told me a little kid snuck in and took it”

“I didn’t lie, that little kid was me!”

“Alya, you’re not a kid, you’re 16”

“I maybe 16, but I’m a kid at heart” she poked out her tongue for good measure.

Marinette giggled at that.

“Speaking of kids, Marinette; you don’t look so well, your skin looks yellow and your eyes look different”

Marinette pulled her hood down to hide herself.

“I- I just need to eat more…I felt extremely drained all of a sudden when Adrien and I came out of the forest when we were supposed to bring back that flag”

“But wasn’t that a month ago? You’ve been unwell all this time? You didn’t look this bad before they took me”

“It’s nothing to worry about, it’s happened before not too long ago”

_(Oh no! Did I do this to her when I grabbed her hand?)_ Adrien thought to himself

“If you need to eat more, what do you like to eat? Maybe I could bring you some food” Adrien Offered

“My mama and papa make sweet cakes with honey, but I’ll take anything sweet”

Adrien made a mental note to bring all kinds of fruits and cakes for her. If he caused this to happen to her, he was going to try to fix it.

 

“Marinette, I don’t think you should go to the facility because you’re going through another change”

“But It’s been a month and I still feel fine and I’m hungry; My friend was bringing some fruit and cakes to the facility for me but I need to find some aphids” Marinette whined as she scratched her dry skin feverishly

“But Marinette, there are very few females left that hasn’t been taken yet and you’re one of them” Tom pleaded.

“Papa! I _neeed_ my aphids! I’m going crazy!” Marinette yelled to the shock of her parents. Her whole body glowing pink.

“Okay, we’ll all go out tomorrow morning to collect your bugs” Tom let out a defeated sigh.

 

When the three turned in for the evening, Marinette snuck out in search for aphids. She was determined to get what she needed to feel better. She walked for a while and felt drawn to the smell of a sweet tree and went to it. When she looked closely she could see the aphids hiding underneath the leaves and on the bark. She rubbed her hair with her hand to coat it with the sticky film and stroked the leaves catching hundreds of the tiny bugs. She was frantically catching and eating the tiny bugs and didn’t notice the soldiers creeping up on her. There was also another pair of eyes that sat up in the trees out of sight watching the girl and the soldiers. It was 6 soldiers and he wasn’t sure how things would play out. He wasn’t sure why Marinette stopped coming to the facility and needed to find out if she was taken or ill because he touched her. He didn’t know where she lived and he jumped and climbed around trees for hours looking for her. Now he’s faced with a girl about to be taken by the soldiers while eating bugs?

“I’m telling you the smell is coming from that girl!”

“Okay, but if we bring back another one and it isn’t her, he’ll turn us all into trolls too!”

“I say we look at her before we take her!”

“fair enough!”

 

Marinette squealed when the soldiers grabbed her. She was terrified and knew this was it. The hawkmoth person finally caught up with her and she had no weapon and it was 6 of them. One soldier put a lantern up to her face and the soldiers immediately let her go and covered their faces.

“she’s blind and has a plague, look at her red flaky skin … don’t touch her!” one soldier shouted

“Surely, this can’t be her!” another spoke “This is an old woman!”

“There is no way we’re taking this thing back to him, surely he would strike us down!”

“We should burn her and vanquish the plague!”

“No, she’s diseased, let her spread this plague to the Dupain regime!”

“That’s an excellent idea!”

“Too bad we can’t have a bit of fun with her! She sure does smell earthy and sweet despite her sickening appearance” The 6 soldiers backed away with hands covering their noses in hopes of not contracting _her disease_ and walked off.

Adrien could smell it too. That all familiar scent from ladybug. Did he finally find her? Is his bugaboo eating bugs? That would be funny because he knew real ladybugs did eat tiny bugs. He guessed he could relate since he’s been eating wild, almost raw meat. He thought about how fitting the name Chat Noir was since he’s resembling more of a cat as time passes. More so since he tasted Marinette’s blood. The more the wind blew, the more intoxicating the smell was becoming. He felt the sharpness of his teeth get sharper with each breath he took. His skin crawled with anticipation. Just as it did when he was ready to pounce on a prey. He could almost taste the sweet woody wildness that came to his nose every time the wind wrapped her in a blanket. He felt dizzy and drawn to her like a moth to a flame and wasn’t sure if he should restrain himself or follow his need. But what would happen if he did follow his need? What would happen if he restrained himself? Is it the girls doing this to him or is it something these girls are eating on this side of the wall that makes them smell so delicious?

“Maybe I’ll taste hers too, I care not what she looks like and no one will see. Surly she is alone and has no family so no one will miss her” Adrien spoke in a low voice to himself as he watched the girl scrape at the tree.

Adrien pulled his hood upon his head and checked the black material he used across his eyes. He quietly climbed down, never taking his eyes off his prey like the black cat he was. Licking his lips and stalking up behind the unexpecting girl.

In one swift moment, he grabbed her around the waist and trapped her arms by her side. before she could yell, his hand was on her mouth and her back was pressed firmly against his chest. He whispered quietly in her ear.

“Don’t struggle and I won’t hurt you if you don’t yell, I just need a little something from you and then I’ll let you go”

He removed his hand from her mouth because he could feel her wanting to speak.

“A-are you g-going t-to take me?” she said in a trembling voice, cursing the fact that she should have listened to her parents and waited for the day to arrive.

“I will not take you, I do not take old sickly women; I just want to taste you”

_(old? Sickly? Why does people say that! If only they knew)_ Marinette thought to herself

“taste? I don’t understand- _ahhh!!!”_

Adrien covered her mouth again when she almost screamed as he bit down on her shoulder. The moment the blood spilled down his throat his body burned like a pleasant fire. His spine felt like a current of electricity shot through it and his grip automatically tightened around her. His eyes danced around and he had to close them because of how fast they were focusing in the dark. He sucked again, rewarding himself with more of what he’s been craving that he couldn’t get from any wild meat that was prepared for him. His claws were growing and digging into the night dress that she wore almost piercing her skin. He was dizzy with euphoria and he didn’t want to stop. He couldn’t, even when she slumped into his arms as if lifeless. With his closed eyes, he never saw or never paid attention to the way the rest of her skin was excreting a clear liquid that resembled rain droplets. But the scent of her magnified a hundred-fold and he couldn’t help but suck again, earning another jolt of electricity to go down his spine to his tail bone.

He picked up the sound of voices heading their way, no doubt looking for this woman. The voices were far away but his enhanced hearing could pick it up easily. He sucked one last time, finally, strangely satisfied as his body tingled for some unknown reason to him. He opened his jaw to release his now longer canines from her flesh and laid her down on the ground.

He looked down at the sickly woman and silently thanked her before running back to the castle. The speed at which he ran was even shocking to him. Things were slow in his eyes but to everyone else he ran like a blur past them.

He went to his chambers, removed his clothes after having a servant draw a bath for him. He put his hand in the water and cursed that it wasn’t warm enough. He wished it was warm as he thought about what he just did to that poor old lady and then steam started to rise from the tub. He pulled his hand from the tub and smiled. “Truly this power has its benefits!” he chuckled as he slid himself into the hot water.

He inspected his teeth and eyes in the small mirror that was attached to the tub after washing the blood off his face and sighed at the thought of what his father would say.

_“Adrien, you need to get a new cook, Adrien, your hair wasn’t that long yesterday, Adrien, your teeth have never been that long and your eyes are slitted like a cat! Yada, yada, yada”_ Adrien groaned as he picked up a knife to cut his hair, but before he could raise his hand to his hair, he was being overpowered by bliss and sleep in the tub and the knife fell to the floor.

 

Tom and Sabine cried when they found their daughter laying on the ground. They feared that hawkmoth had taken her and from the look of her neck and the blood, he killed her and left her in the woods.

He picked up his daughter and wept as he brought her close to his chest.

She shifted slightly in his arms and groaned softly to their utter relief.


	11. The sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette fall into a deep sleep and when they awaken, new things await them.

“Sire, you’re urgently needed in Master Adrien’s chambers!” The servant bowed low

“What is it? My son can’t come to me and show his respect?”

“Sire, Master Adrien… he’s… it’s hard to awaken him”

“Is that so!” Gabriel stood up from his chair and walked to Adrien’s room; Nooroo and Gorilla followed.

When they arrived in his Chambers, Adrien was still in the bath from last night and the water was very cold.

“What is the meaning of this!” Gabriel yelled at the servant

“My Lord, I found him this way; he asked me to fill the bath last night when he returned to the castle and then dismissed me afterwards”

“Nooroo, check my son to see if he is alive!”

Nooroo placed his hand on Adrien’s chest and smiled when he felt his heartbeat and was even happier at seeing Adrien’s new appearance.

“He is alive Master”

Gabriel looked at Gorilla…

“Get him out of that water and put him to bed until I know what’s wrong with him!”

The Gorilla nodded and grabbed Adrien under his arms and began pulling him out of the tub.

“Are you just going to stare at him or fetch a towel?!” Gabriel yelled at the servant

“Forgive me Sire…I’ll get one right away!” the servant ran off

“Nooroo, what are you doing?” Gabriel asked as he watched Nooroo rip a strip of fabric from some clothes in Adrien’s chambers.

“Master, his tail will need to be supported until he’s put to bed.” Nooroo said nonchalantly

“What tai-“…Gabriel gasped as he finally saw it when Gorilla finished pulling Adrien from the water.

Nooroo wrapped Adrien’s lower section, securing the tail to his thigh.

“Quickly… get him to the bed and cover him up before someone else sees him!” Gabriel demanded.

Gorilla and Nooroo carried Adrien from the tub to the bed and covered him up.

“I have the towel’s Sire” the servant ran to the empty tub looking confused

Gabriel snatched the towels and dismissed the servant without prejudice.

“Stand outside the door and make sure no one comes into this room!” Gabriel Commanded

The gorilla nodded and left to stand guard.

“Nooroo, what’s wrong with him?”

“Wrong?” Nooroo looked puzzled

“Yes, wrong! He has a tail…” Gabriel lifted his top lip and then opened and eye lid. “His eyes are that of a feline and his teeth and nails are longer than before!”

“There’s nothing wrong with him Master… He’s the Prince of the Felus Catus and this is how his people of the royal bloodline look; This would have taken longer if he didn’t taste the princess, He’s just going through _the sleep period_ to help him cope with the sudden transformation”

“HE FOUND HER?!” Gabriel shouted “DID HE MATE WITH HER TOO?!” shouting again

“No he didn’t, master… he’s not ready for that yet and from the way he sleeps after tasting her, she’s going through the change too”

“How do you know he didn’t mate with her! He had the opportunity!”

“I know because he doesn’t bare her mark yet which means she doesn’t have his”

“Gorilla, place two soldiers outside my son’s chambers; no one is to go in or out without my consent and muster up all the soldiers that were charged with finding that girl and have them wait in the court for me!” he ordered

The Gorilla pounded his chest and departed to gather the soldiers.

“Nooroo, cut his hair and nails and make him presentable enough that he will blend in and is there something that can be done with that… that tail?!” he pointed

“I’m sorry Master, if you do anything to the tail, it would kill him”

“Just hide it then! Have something made that will cover it up!”

 

At the Dupain regime…

“Tom, come quick!” Sabine shouted

Tom burst into the house to see what was wrong. His wife’s face looked stricken and she pointed to the object of her grief.

“Not Again!” Tom cursed. “How did she go from being a little sticky to completely covered in that… _thing_ , overnight?! Didn’t it take months to get to this point before?”

“Yes, but Tom; I believe something else happened to her last night that caused this to speed up”

“Has she been moving in there?” Tom bent down close to take a look. “It’s pretty dark compared to the last one she was in”

Just before Tom pushed on the cocoon, Marinette shifted a little inside.

“Well, I suppose that answers our question.”

 

Back at the castle the 12 soldiers stood in front of Their Sire…

“Can any of you explain to me why you haven’t brought forth the girl I’ve asked you to find?”

‘‘Sire, we brought forth every teenage female from our side and almost all from the Dupain side” one soldier spoke.

“Sire, there’s only five females left and the parents keep them heavily guarded.” another soldier spoke

“Does any of them have this smell that everyone speaks of?”

“Well…I’m afraid not Sire, but…” the soldier looked at the other soldiers as if not sure whether to speak of the diseased woman.

“Stop looking at them and speak your mind!” Gabriel scolded

“Sire, last night we came upon that very scent and it drew us to a diseased, sickly, old woman that was eating bugs off of a tree”

“Bugs?” Gabriel stood up from his chair. “What did she look like?!”

“Her skin was pale-yellow, withered in age, pale blue eyes with white webs in her hair. Surely, she was on her death bed, Sire!”

“Or, surely she is the one I’m looking for!” Gabriel yelled “My Son found this _girl_ in one night and it took my soldiers 6 months to bring me back nothing!”

“But Sire, she did not fit the description of the teen, we were cautious to follow our orders exactly!”

“And that’s the reason you’re all still alive! Now go and bring me her and the last five females or I will punish all of you!”

“Yes Sire” the 10 said in unison, bowed and left.

 

Two weeks later…

 

“Tom, what are you doing?”

“I’m digging a hole”

“That’s…a very large hole, Tom”

“It’s for Marinette, Sabine” Tom paused to wipe his forehead.

“But why? Marinette isn’t dead, she just sleeps”

“I know, but I have a spy that told me Hawkmoth sent troops out for the remaining girls and one that fits Marinette’s description and their getting closer to us every day; They already snuck up on three families and two are left besides us”

“But Tom, they returned the girls…”

“Sabine, we both know that she’s the one he’s looking for; he’s either going to keep her and use her or kill her and we can only assume it’s because of her powers”

“But the hole…are you going to kill our baby?”

“Of course not, Honey; but I am going to bury her for a while until she’s close to breaking out of that shell… If they don’t see her, then maybe they’ll stop looking”

“Tom…do we even know if she’ll be okay or when she’ll come out of that shell?”

“Sabine… I believe we have two weeks left before she squeezes out of that thing with wings on her back, we can check her every other day for the next two weeks to make sure she’s fine”

Sabine looked at her husband like he grew another head

“Can you repeat that or did I hear you say wings?”

“Honey, she’s not of this world and she definitely sleeps in a cocoon that looks a lot like a bug that will have wings; have you noticed the colors now?... A lot of red with black specks, not the amber one she was in before. She’s changing and she may or may not look like the daughter we’re used to.”

 

Two more weeks later, back at the castle…

“So, it’s been decided that all the females were checked except the one no one can find, she did not vanish into thin air so where is she!” Gabriel demanded of the scared soldiers.

“Sire, we looked everywhere and we lost three men trying to check the Dupain leaders house but he didn’t have anyone there either… it’s possible that the diseased woman died”

Gabriel pounded his fist on his chair in anger and a minute later, Gorilla walked up to Gabriel’s chair and whispered in his ear.

Gabriel’s eyes shot up and he jumped to his feet.  

“Keep looking!” Gabriel commanded to his soldiers before he followed the Gorilla to Adrien’s room.

The Gorilla walked by the guards at Adrien’s door and opened it for Gabriel. When he walked in Adrien was standing in front of a mirror staring at himself with a tail that was swishing back and forth. The transformation was beyond impressive. Adrien was almost as tall as Gabriel, he was very muscular and lean and his hair, much to Gabriel’s dislike refused to be tamed but fell into long messy waves around his head. He had hair on his tail and some lightly covered his chest, arms, legs, abdomen and private area.

“Must you walk around without a covering?”

“Sorry father, I…didn’t expect anyone to come in, the guards wouldn’t let me out after I woke up shocked at seeing myself. I thought I’d take a moment to look at myself to let it sink in… _well this_ in” he gestured to himself. “What happened to me? Why do I look like a cat?" A purr rumbled in his throat and it surprised him and Gabriel "Did you hear that? My voice…does it sound deeper to you? I was informed that I’ve been asleep for 15 days; is that true?”

“Before I answer your questions, what do you remember?”

“I felt the need to go out and run I think, I saw some guards looking for something when they came upon someone and then jumped away and spoke of a diseased woman…That’s all I can remember right now, it’s all a dream I guess”

“Do you know what the woman looked like?”

“No father…I only smelled…”

“Smelled?” what did you smell?”

“I’m not sure anymore, but I think it was meant for me”

Gabriel hadn't expected him to change _this_ much and not know who the princess was. So far, the only way anyone knows to find her is by her strange scent. Adrien could easily find her, but at what cost? If he mates with her, Then his plans of having and controlling their powers are ruined. He can only lie and try to turn him against her!

 

At the Dupain house…

“The shell is much lighter, should we open it up some more to let her squeeze out of it on her own?”

“I don’t think we should do anything unless she wants our help, I’m tired from pulling that thing out of that hole in the ground” Tom stood guard at the room he pulled the cocoon into.

Marinette was slowly squeezing out of the dried shell. Her parents patiently stood by waiting to give her a hand. It took an hour for her to get out of it and when she stood up Sabine wanted to hug her but Tom prevented it.

“Sabine, I wouldn’t touch her yet, that’s not a long red cape with black spots wrapped around her body and she’s covered in something”

“Papa? mama?” Marinette voiced while keeping her eyes closed

“Yes buttercup?”

“Can you take me to the water?”

“I guess we can do that honey” Sabine grabbed her hand, some clothes and a towel and Tom grabbed his weapons and followed. They guided her to the lake and when the water hit her feet, she walked in until she was completely submerged. They watched as she swam around diving under and coming up a few times.

“Tom…are you sure she has wings?”

“Honey… I know it its crazy and odd because if it is, I didn’t know wings could be in water like that”

Marinette walked out of the water and the two gaped at her. Marinette did have wings that stretched out in the air to dry and she fluttered them gently to shake off the excess water. The nubs that were on her head were now sticking 5 inches up on her head. Her skin was porcelain white, and her eyes were sparkling bluebell blue. Her lips were pink and her hair was black but shined a dark blue that ran down her back between her wings.

 

Sabine ran to her and gave her the dress to cover herself up to Tom’s relief.

“Aren’t they beautiful Papa? I really like how big and red they are and the black spots make them look like real ladybug wings”

“Honey, they’re amazing!” giving them a gentle stroke of the hand

“I’m going to try them out when the dry” Marinette beamed as she looked up to the sky

Tom and Sabine looked at each other in mortification

“You’re going to do what?”


	12. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Adrien and Marinette have choices to make

 

 

It took a long time and a bit of compromising from both Adrien and Gabriel to agree on a suitable outfit for Adrien. One that was both functional and comfortable for his body and his tail. Nooroo already knew the prince was fond of leather; so of course, the animal skin that was collected was conditioned and treated to be very soft, breathable, and pliable. Gabriel wanted it to be dyed white to reflect his stature but Adrien preferred black as the night. Symbolizing the stealth and invisibility of blending in with the night while stalking a prey. Something he was already really good at. Due to his tail, however, nothing could be done to hide it except wearing a very long cape while he was out and around the people. Steel toe boots were crafted by the iron smith to protect his toe claws, and also gloves that were leather but the finger tips were hollowed out steel that made a place for the claws on his fingertips. Both Adrien and Gabriel were surprised that the light metal tips acted as a conductor for his destructive power. He could keep the gloves on for protection and also destroy things at the same time by just digging his claws into whatever he wanted to destroy.

Deep down, Gabriel looked at the prince in three different ways.

  1. He was the son he didn’t have
  2. He was a weapon he could use to get what he wanted
  3. He was a threat to his own kingdom and power and if he didn’t control him, he’d have to kill him.



Gabriel didn’t want to think about the last issue, but it was unavoidable with the princess lurking around. Not knowing who she was, was testing his patience.

“My son, we need to have a talk”

“About what, father?”

“About a serious threat to you, to me, and everyone on this side of the wall”

“Is it hawkmoth, father?... people are saying he’s a killer and a very bad man”

“My son, I’m sure this Hawkmoth has reasons for doing the things he does, a lot of people may object to the way he does things but in the end, the people benefited from the results he obtained”

“So, it is he that you wanted to speak to me about?”

“No, I wanted to talk to you about the threat he’s been trying to eliminate; a female that he can’t find and he’s asking that you help track her down and either bring her back alive if you can… or dead.”

“Why me? And what makes her such a threat?”

“Because, there are things about you that no one else possesses; you’ve aged significantly with this last growth, not only do you appear as 18, I don’t doubt that inside you are as well. You have feline eyes that can see in the night, a sense of smell that can pick up even the faintest of scents, and a power that can destroy better than any crafted weapon that doesn’t even leave a trace of remains”

“Yes father, I do feel aged; But, I never wanted to use this power to destroy or hurt anything! I’m not even sure why I have it”

“You take after your mother, I already told you that’s why the Dupain regime killed her, now you can get revenge on them!”

“And what about the female? What threat is she?”

“She was the weapon that they used to subdue and kill your mother”

“But, shouldn’t she be old by now?”

“She could be, but she could be young too; no one knows if she ages like you or sheds her outer appearance like a snake; the soldier’s hawkmoth borrowed from us came across a sickly old woman that gave off a scent, probably the same scent that drew you to her so she could kill you too”

“Wait, Hawkmoth has been using our soldiers to do his dirty work all this time? And that I had my mother’s killer in my hands without realizing it?”

“I’m afraid so, my son” Gabriel lowered his head and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. “You could have ended this war once and for all if we took her to Hawkmoth”

Adrien threw his head back, looked up at the ceiling and roared in anger! The sound that he made traveled through the halls like a shockwave, making everyone who heard it stop in their tracks. The roar traveled to the outside like a ripple in water that finally made it to his rock. The same rock that was once the ship that brought him to the earth and the same rock that housed his miraculous. With that, the rock vibrated and hummed at a frequency only he would be able to hear.

Adrien dropped his head and cried. How many times did he watch the soldiers attack his friends, kill people and make off with others? and it was Hawkmoth’s doing and he was using his father’s soldiers to do it to save his people. Not only did he bite the old woman, this same woman wanted to kill him like she killed his mother. He had her and he didn’t even know it. He could have sucked her dry if he had more time. He even thanked her for her blood, he was mortified!

“Don’t let this mistake trouble you, my son… you didn’t know what was going on; you certainly didn’t know that I was trying to keep this information from you to protect you”

“Protect me no longer, father! It’s my duty to protect our people from that monster and I shall find her and do as Hawkmoth asks!”

“Bring her to me and I shall deliver her into his hands!”

“Yes, father”

“I’ll send the Gorilla with you on your mission!”

“No father… I need to do this alone”

“I can’t have you unprotected, Adrien… you mean too much to me!”

“I won’t be vulnerable, father…I have the baton that the metal smith crafted for me and you said I possessed more than anyone else, that means I’m capable of doing this alone; besides, I don’t want anyone slowing me down”

“I see.” Gabriel turned away from the teen and swore under his breath. He didn’t want to let the prince out of his sight but he needed him to trust him. “very well, but keep me informed of every advancement you make; Do you plan on going after the female this instant?”

“I will keep you informed, father” Adrien bowed his head “and no, I will leave tonight under the cover of darkness, but right now I need sustenance before I take my leave and I may be gone for a while”

“A while? Surely it shouldn’t take that long”

“The Dupain side is quite large and their forces are massive; I need time to find her and bring her back undetected”

“Alright, how much time do you need then?”

“If I’m not back in 7 days, something went wrong”

Gabriel ran his hand down his face. He had half a mind to deny him but right now he had him eating out the palm of his hand.

“If you’re going to do this, then wear something on your face so no one will recognize you and I’ll give you seven days and not a day more… if you’re not standing in front of me by the seventh sunset, I will send my soldiers out to find you”

“Thank you, father… I wouldn’t have it any other way”

 

 

“Marinette, are you sure you have to do this? We don’t mind if you wait another week or two or even a year would be great”

“Papa, I’ve already put it off long enough and everything inside of me is twitching to get up there…haven’t you noticed how they open when the wind touches them?”

“Honey, I just want to keep you safe and it scares me knowing you’ll be seen by everyone up there”

“That’s why I made this to cover part of my face; no one will know who I am, the outfit I made actually blends with my wings so no one will know the difference; they’ll just think I’m wearing a red cape with big black spots on it to cover up my suit?”

“Your suit?! I think you’re going to stand out, you have bright red wings that almost blinds you when they catch the sun light” Tom crossed his arms.

“I think your father is right sweetheart, the red and black spotted suit to match your wings doesn’t strike me as being … subtle”

“Well, I like it and the material is the lightest and most breathable I could find, the shop even gave it to me because no one wanted to buy it”

“You did wear the hooded cape to hide them and your antennae, didn’t you?”

“Of course, Papa! I didn’t forget how important it is to keep myself covered, I even wear it around this land just in case hawkmoth still has his spies hiding”

“You are the last one he’s been trying to get, you know that?” Sabine frowned as she held Marinette’s hand.

“I know, but there haven’t been any attacks since that night you found me”

“Only because they thought the other you that looked sick was the last female to check; if you go flying off right now, Hawkmoth will definitely know the soldiers overlooked you and would come back!” Tom pleaded

“Very well then… I’ll practice flying at night when no one will be able to see me”

Tom and Sabine looked at each other. They knew there was no way of talking Marinette out of flying any longer. It’s been two weeks since she came out of that cocoon and washed in the river, now looking much like a woman and not a teen anymore. She was very beautiful, so much more than the last time she went through the change. Things were going to be very different now and the parents knew it. They tried to come up with excuses for her to put off flying but they could see the hurt in her eyes and how much more she gazed at the sky wishing to be a part of it. Tom thought back to the day he told her that her nubs were wings just to ease her little mind that it might have been a deformity or something. He didn’t know back then how horrifyingly right he was the whole time. Even her power to heal and restore has grown a hundred-fold stronger. She doesn’t have to just use saliva anymore. She can just will it with her hands and they glow with a bright pink light. They found that out when a calf fell in a hole and broke its leg. Instead of giving up on the animal, the girl touched its leg and the bone was fixed. There was no use wishing the sun wouldn’t set as they already knew it was just a couple hours away. Tom looked at Sabine’s sad eyes…

“Don’t worry my love, I'll follow her all night if I have to”

“Tom, I know you mean well, but you can’t see in the dark and I’m certain her wings will be able to move her faster than you’ll be able to keep up”

“I guess we’ll have to hope she’ll be okay then” Tom sighed heavily as he hugged his wife


	13. The sounds of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug have somewhat of a first encounter

Tom and Sabine watched as Marinette expanded her wings. She gave them a test flutter after rolling her shoulders. She smiled at her parents before fluttering them faster. She bent her legs and jumped up, her wings caught the air and she went up. Tom and Sabine frowned as she climbed higher and higher above the trees.

“I’m okay Mama” she yelled down at the grief-stricken couple.

“Please don’t go too far, Honey” Tom yelled as he looked up but couldn’t quite see her in the dark.

“I won’t; but it’s very beautiful up here and the moon is sooo big!” Marinette fluttered over to a large tree and perched on top of the highest one. “I feel like I could stay up here forever” she sighed to herself

“Honey, don’t you think that’s enough and you should come down now?” Tom said trying not to sound too desperate.

“Soon Papa, but I want to see how well I can move around” Marinette expanded her wings and took off into the night sky after she finished speaking.

It wasn’t until after they called her name multiple times and didn’t get an answer that they realized moving around meant that she would fly far away. Tom and Sabine just stood there looking at each other. Not even able to utter a word to each other. Sabine finally broke down and cried and Tom held her close. “come on honey, don’t cry, she’s just getting a feel for this new side of her, she’ll come back”

“What if Hawkmoth’s soldier’s see her or captures her! We’ll never see her again” she sobbed

“Look at it like this” Tom lifted Sabines chin to look him in the eyes “Our daughter has the ability to fly above trees, that means it’s going to be very hard for a soldier to get their hands on her unless they can fly too”

 

Adrien threw his hooded cloak on his body and left the castle just after midnight when everyone fell asleep. Not even the guards knew he left because he snuck around them. It really wasn’t necessary to sneak out but he didn’t want his father to press a soldier to go with him. Or insist that his bodyguard follow. Once out, and 5 miles into the field with the border wall ahead of him, his ears picked up a vibrational hum. He didn’t understand why he felt the need to investigate it, so he ignored it. That is; until the hum beckoned louder until it hurt his ears. So, he ran toward it, through the trees, around the heavy brush, down a hill and in a valley until he groaned with pain from the noise.

“How is it that no one heard that sound!” He muttered to himself.

He looked around and he was alone, but he knew he was close; the noise was driving him insane. He looked around at the ground and scanned the area to see if he could see something, anything! Just when he was just about to give up and run away from the terrible noise, his eyes caught the rock. It was the only one that looked like it was vibrating at a minuscule amount that he could see. He went over to pick it up and he knew the sound came from it.

“This small rock caused me all of that pain?” the anger on his face was quite relevant as he flipped it over to inspect it. Adrien decided that it was best to disintegrate the rock so it wouldn’t hurt his ears anymore. He held the rock in his hand tightly and it started to smoke rapidly. Little by little it crumpled away like the dust from the earth. When his hand stopped heating up; much to his unwilling surprise, he opens his hand and…

“What is this?” he rolled it around in his hand to clean off the dust.

He took his gloves off and rubbed the black round object.

“It looks like…a ring, and it has a green cat’s paw print in it?” he rubbed his thumb over the design.

“I wonder…” Adrien thought for a second and then he slid the ring onto his finger.

As soon as the ring fitted to his hand, Adrien felt a surge go through his body and he fell to his knees. The paw pads lit up and he was a slave to the download of information that was flooding his mind and senses. He couldn’t move or speak and he felt paralyzed as the information assaulted him. The paw pads were disappearing one long minute at a time. After a good 5 minutes, the transfer of information was complete and he collapsed to the ground…breathing hard. He slowly stood up and looked at his hand. The ring was now silver and the paw was gone. He tried to take the ring off but it wouldn’t budge.

“What’s happening!” He tried to destroy it with his power but that didn’t work either. After struggling for a while with the ring, he gave up and put his gloves back on and decided to worry about the ring later. About 15 minutes later and within a few minutes of the wall, Adrien starts seeing pictures flash in his mind. Another worldly place, full of people that had tails like him, trees everywhere and a large black paw like hand holding his hand.

“Wow, that’s…odd, maybe something happened to my head when I put the ring on?”

Adrien brushed the vision aside and with his baton, he propelled himself over the wall quietly. Two perimeter guards had just walked past when he landed quietly behind them. He slowly retracted the baton so it wouldn’t make any noise and then he crept over to hide behind a tree.

Stealth like and unnoticeable, Adrien crept around the Dupain side of the wall. He already told himself that his only mission was to find that elusive female and bring her back without having any confrontation with the Dupain regimen. He’d been quietly moving around unnoticeable for two days now. He could smell nothing that reminded him of that woman around the crowded populations so he worked his way farther out. He was fortunate to find and old abandoned cave that he took residence in when he needed to. It seemed that the overbrush hid it well and surprisingly no one even came that way because of the treacherous paths around it. Deep inside the cave he could hear the sound of water and after investigating it he found that there was a lower level. It was difficult to get to for a normal person, but he wasn’t a normal person. A day earlier, He took the liberty of collecting some of the material remnants that the people were discarding to use as a covering for bedding that he made out of twigs and leaves. He brought them in the cave and covered himself with some of them the first night he found the cave.

When he maneuvered himself down into a hole where he could hear a rush of water, he found a large body of water that no doubt somehow connected underground by the nearby lake. Upon inspection, he found that the body of water was pretty clean, surprisingly deep and even had fish in it! He speared a fish with his claws that was curious enough to come to the surface and he felt a great satisfaction. With a will of his power, he cooked that fish within seconds while it was in his hand. “This is perfect” he hummed as he ate the large fish. “If I didn’t live in that castle I could make this cave my home” he looked around at the walls after he set a tree branch on fire to illuminate the cavern. He was glad that being down a lower level hid the light of the fire even if the upper level of the cave was too deep and dark to see it anyway.

Once he was done eating, he checked to see if there was any more bodies of water further back on that level. He found two more. One was a smaller body of water that could be used as a bath. Or technically a hot spring if he heats it up with his destructive power and the other was water that trickled from a large crack that was filtered clean by the earth. Adrien cupped his hands together to collect the water and he drank it; enjoying the clean coldness of it.

“This couldn’t have come at a better time!” he laughed as he took another drink. Once he was done exploring and satisfying his hunger and thirst, he set out to search for the female again. He was almost at the place where he bit the diseased woman when his ears picked up on a fast swish sound that appeared to be high above him. His vision was blocked by the dense tree tops as the large shadow glided into the tree, so climbing up to the top of a tree was the obvious course of action to take. The tree was about 50 feet tall, but it was no problem for his claws and a cat of his caliper.

“There it goes again” Adrien mumbled softly at the hum and flapping sound grew louder. “Whatever is making that sound, it has to be big” He paused and hugged the tree as the sound moved away from his position. He looked up and figured he had 25 more feet to climb. So off he went until he reached the top of the tree. He looked around and didn’t see anything right away. Then he heard a giggle and his attention was drawn to his far right where he saw some slow movement in the shadows. He could tell that whatever it was, it was watching him too.

“I know you can see me, why don’t you come forth and show yourself?”

“I…I’m not supposed to let people see me”

“Well, I’m not supposed to either” Chat peered to get a better look into the shadow the voice was hiding in.

Ladybug could tell by his head movements that he was trying to get a better look at her so she moved to hide on the other side of the tree trunk. At that moment, he caught sight of her wings.

_She can fly? Could this be her? The Dupain’s weapon that killed his mother?_ “What are you, that you possess wings?” he beckoned.

She looked at him from between a tree branch...“What are _you_ , that you can climb a tree like a cat and have a tail?”


	14. ...Almost!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation in a tree was not so innocent.

 

“You know, we both seem to be oddities of nature; why don’t we come out of hiding and reveal ourselves to each other?”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, you could very well be sent by hawkmoth to capture me, he has taken every female and I’m told that I am the one he could be looking for!”

Adrien tried to keep her talking so he could figure out her exact location.  He could tell by her voice that she was indeed moving around a bit. He ever so quietly got closer and closer until he was just a few feet away from her.

“You’re very quiet now, don’t you have anything else to say?” Marinette spoke with her back against the trunk of the tree but there was nothing but quietness except for the sound of crickets, tree branches brushing up against each other and an occasional hoot of an owl.

“Are you still there?” Marinette called out as she tried to peek around the tree trunk, only to be face to face with the masked dark figure and claws reaching out to grab her. She screamed when he scratched her while trying to grab her and she stepped away as fast as she could but only to lose her balance and fall from the large tree. Her wings opened up awkwardly as they caught the wind during her free fall and as she tried to right herself, her right arm hit another large branch with a definite crack. She screamed with the pain and glanced at the figure coming down the tree after her with glowing green eyes. She knew that he was aware of her injury when she saw his fangs within a satisfied smile. She was in a lot of pain and knew by the distorted look of her arm that it was broken; but she knew she had to suck it up and get away because the dark figure was descending on her as fast as she was falling. Just before she was close to hitting the ground, she forced her wings to fully open up and she glided away from the dark figure.

Adrien watched as she glided away out of his reach and saw what direction she went in.

_“I almost had you and I know you broke your arm when you hit that tree!”_ Adrien murmured to himself. _“Next time, you won’t get away so easily.”_

Adrien went back to his cave to get his hooded cloak and to get some water. He removed his gloves and bent down to scoop up the water in his hands and noticed the absence of the claws on his fingers.

“What?!” looking confused he looked closer at his fingernails and when he pressed the pads of his fingertips, his claws extended out. When he took the pressure off, they retracted.

“Well, that’s quite a surprise and very useful too.” Adrien smiled. “they’re just like a real cat now!” he scooped up the water and drank it. He was happy that he didn’t have to worry about his claws scratching his face. When he licked his lips, he noticed his canine teeth were almost unnoticeable and then he remembered the ring. “I wonder if the ring has anything to do with the change in my claws and teeth.”

He tried to pull the ring off again and it didn’t budge. He let go of the notion and went back to the task at hand; to find his mother’s killer.

As Marinette descended to the ground, she couldn’t help but whimper with the thought of almost being captured and the pain of the scratch and her broken arm. She wasn’t far away from her home, but she was too shaken up by the ordeal to let her parents see her in her distraught state so she decided to walk home the rest of the way to clear her head. She shielded her arm with her wing so no one could see the pink glow of her power and she put her hand on her broken arm and healed it.

Marinette breathe a sigh of relief and moved her arm around, not feeling any pain anymore. She often thought how lucky she was to have such power to restore and heal, an injury like her broken arm would’ve taken a lot more time to heal without power. She removed her mask and relaxed her wings against her back and started walking home. Suddenly she heard a high pitch clicking sound that reminded her of the sound she made when she was younger and went toward it. It was very dark but she still followed the sound. She stopped in front of a small rock and picked it up. Upon inspecting it she could hear and feel a vibrational click coming from it. Suddenly, without summoning up her power, her hand glowed to her surprise and she quickly covered the glow with her wings as to not draw any attention. When the bright pink light went away, the rock was gone and she was left holding a pair of earrings.

“What is this? She inspected them carefully and decided she wanted to put them on. “They look just like small ladybugs” she took off the ones her friend Alya had given her and put on the new ones.

“My mama is going to lov…” Marinette was frozen in place and her eyes including the white parts glowed a royal blue and her wings fluttered involuntarily as the download of information poured in and assaulted her brain. Images flashed through her mind of a faraway place, voices, instructions, and a boy’s face that was oddly familiar. As the 5 minutes counted down to the end of the massive download of information, a spot disappeared with each passing minute until they were all gone. Her eyes returned to normal and Marinette fell to her knees panting and a bead of sweat ran down her forehead. She reached up to remove the earrings only to be unable to get them off. She even tried to use her power on them to no avail. A very thin clear membrane of her skin covered the gems, making them one with her ear lobes.

“I can’t take them off?” she huffed and then stood up. She gave up trying when she heard a noise coming her way. “Lucky Charm? What?” she looked confused after the words poured into her head and out of her mouth. A red and black hooded cape appeared in front of her feet. Astonished, she picked it up and put it on. She tried to hide in some brush but the sound of something approaching was getting louder. 

A few minutes later, a hooded, caped man emerged from the forest. Just as she was about to run…

 

“Excuse me, I seem to be lost; can you help me?”

She turned around to see…

“A-Adrien? Oh my…what are you doing way out here? I haven’t seen you since the training facility and you’re so tall now.”

 

 

“Marinette? Is that you? You’ve changed so much, you’re… I’m speechless, it may be dark out here, but in the moonlight…Wow!”

Marinette blushed and lowered her head. “Th- that’s kind of you to say” she smiled and was equally as speechless when she noticed how handsome he was with eyes that sparkled like emeralds in the moon light.

He walked over and grabbed her right hand as she started to back away and he noticed that she didn’t flinch from pain. So, he was sure Marinette wasn’t the female that fell from the tree and suffered the broken arm… he was glad it wasn’t her.

“Wait Marinette!... I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable”

“It’s not that, I mean… I’m just trying to get home so my parents wouldn’t worry” she took note of how gentle he held her hand and he was amazed at how soft her hand was and he didn’t want to let it go. 

“Adrien, do you live on this side of the wall? I never noticed before.”

“Well, please don’t tell anyone, but I was looking for someone and I was thinking about the last time we were in the training facility and I never got the chance to see if you were okay, you know; with all the females being taken.”

“I’m...fine, I had a bit of a scare recently but I’m okay now.”

“So, they took you? they didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“Well, I maybe small; but I’m tough” she smiled.

“Oh, I guess you’re tough as me now?” Adrien smiled and cocked an eye.

“Hmm… I might just surprise you, my dear sir!”

“Then sweet Princess… I challenge you to a future duel” he kissed the back of her hand and a feeling of déjà vu and that familiar scent hit him. He stood up shook the feeling off as some kind of mistake and let her hand go.

“I guess I’ll accept your challenge my good Sir” She nodded with respect.

A second later they both laughed.

“Well, I better get going now and you should too because it’s quite dangerous out here Sir Adrien.”

“Wouldn’t you like me to walk you home? Like you said, it is dangerous out here.”

“I’ll be fine, my parents don’t take kindly to people from the other side of the wall.”

“I never actually _said_ I was from the other side you know.”

“Believe me, my father knows everyone on this side and I’m sure he doesn’t know you.”

“Who’s your father?”

“Ah, that would be the question, but sadly because of this war; I’m not allowed to say per my father’s rules but you can tell me yours, yes?”

“Sorry, Princess… looks like our father’s think alike, I also can’t say who he is”

“It doesn’t matter, as long as we can stay friends, right?”

“I’d like that very much, Marinette”

“MARINETTE!!!” Sabine yelled afar off

“MARINETTE, HONEY!!!! Tom yelled afar off too.

“Well it looks like my parents are looking for me so I guess I should go now, Adrien.”

“Yes, I wouldn’t want your mother and father worry” he said softly as he watched her smile, and turn to walk away.

“Hmm… Marinette is so beautiful, she makes me feel…strange.”

Adrien couldn’t put his finger on it but Marinette did captivate him and he was definitely going to find out why. He watched her disappear into the darkness of the trees and brush and could hear the joyous sounds that her parents made when they finally met up with her. Adrien smiled and turned to head back to his cave for the rest of the night. Adrien surveyed the sky and his surroundings…

“Looks like I’ll have to go out tomorrow evening to see If I can catch that winged female”


	15. Her father's demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her Dad get into an argument and Chat takes advantage of it

Marinette was glad to see her parent’s, she was not going to ever tell them what happened to her out in the woods with that glowing green eyed whatever it was. She’d much rather see the happy faces they were showing her. Albeit relief, but still happy.

“Mama, Papa… were you looking for me?” She gave them a knowing look

“Well… your father was worried about you and he insisted that we…”

“Sabine, now stop lying to the poor girl, you were in tears the moment she flew away”

Sabine slapped his big arm playfully and he chuckled.

“Well, as you both can see, I’m perfectly fine.” she dropped her hooded cape and turned in a circle for her parents to see.

Both parents sighed and gave her a hug.

“So that’s it right? You got flying out of your system and you’re not going to fly off anymore?” Tom questioned.

You would have thought someone slapped Marinette in the face at the shocked look she was sporting.

“Uh… why would I stop flying? It’s amazing up there.”

“But it’s not safe for you honey” Sabine cut in. “You were gone for three hours and we thought Hawkmoth captured you”

“I said I was fine! I showed you that I’m fine! What else do you want! Hawkmoth can’t catch me in the air!”

“Oh, Buttercup… Hawkmoth still has ways to catch you even **_if_** you’re flying in the air” Tom explained while he held her hand in his.

“This is stupid! I won’t stop flying because you’re afraid of what you think he might do!”

“Marinette, you haven’t seen the kind of power he welds or the control he has over people!” Tom raised his voice a little out of frustration.

“I’ve seen enough over the years to know what he’s capable of!” Marinette huffed and turned her back to them after crossing her arms.

Tom wasn’t having it and neither was Sabine. They looked at each other as if silently communicating. Sabine looked away as Tom pinched his nose. She didn’t like were things were going.

“Marinette, under the current circumstances, I forbid you to fly again until further notice!”

“What!!” Marinette spun around in shock at what she was just told.

“Papa you can’t do this to me! I was made to fly!!” Tears formed in her eyes

“I can and I did!” Tom crossed his arms

“NOOOO-AHHH!!!!” Marinette threw her head back and wailed. A pink light encased her entire body and lit up the area like a bonfire.

The more she cried the brighter the light shown to the panic of her parents.

“Do something Tom, before everyone sees the light!” Sabine grabbed onto his arm desperately.

“I’m not even sure what to do, Sabine… she’s never done that before!”

 

Chat was about to head into the cave when he heard a weird far away cry. He turned to face the direction of the sound and saw a faint pink glow that came from deep within the forest. It was the same direction he last saw Marinette in. assuming that something was happening to her, he dawned his mask and ran toward the light. The sound was getting closer and closer the more he ran and the light was getting brighter and brighter.

“… tte, calm down… please; I’m sorry for upsetting you.” Tom pleaded desperately as he heard a sound in the forest getting closer. Tom took out his weapon, ready to attack and kill who, or whatever showed up.

Chat climbed a tree to get an aerial view and saw a couple a far off, facing off against a large pink light. The man had a weapon in his hand and the short woman stood behind him. She looked scared. The pink light was emitting a cry that sounded a lot like a wounded female and Chat could see a figure’s silhouette within the light and the outline of wings.  He saw the red and black cape Marinette was wearing sprawled on the ground next to the figure and his heart sank. He frantically looked around for his friend and she was nowhere to be seen. Chat’s eyes began to water at the thought of being too late to save his friend from that winged creature. That must have been how his mother died. Completely overtaken with only a garment left behind to show the spot at which they died.

“GOTCHA!” Chat hissed at finding his prey. You’re mine and you’re not going to hurt that couple or anyone else!”

Sabine was frantic, she didn’t want anyone seeing the light that shown from Marinette’s body, so she ran to their home in hopes of bringing back a blanket to cover her up. Right now, they couldn’t even gaze at her because of how bright the pink light was.

Tom’s eyes began to water. He had to turn away from the brightness. It shown like the sun. He still tried to plead forgiveness in hopes that she would calm down. Nothing was working.

Marinette was lost in her despair. Not knowing that the impulse of what she was feeling came from within; A bugs need to catch the wind under their wings. The only flight she had that started everything. “I was meant to fly” Marinette said between her cries over and over again. She didn’t hear her parents calling out to her, pleading and apologizing. All that went through her head was her father’s demand. The feeling of being trapped in a cage, the feeling of not being able to fly anymore. If she disobeyed, would her parents cut her wings off? Would they lock her up like a bird in a cage or will they send her away to hawkmoth?

Those thoughts made her cry even more. Chat watched closely through slitted pupils as the light grew bigger. He heard the big man repeat that he was sorry and the short woman ran away in fear, leaving the big man alone with the figure. Chat used his claws to cut some fabric from his cape and prepared to make his move. He could hear some sounds approaching slowly and knew the light caught some attention from others. He crept to a closer position, took out his baton and waited.

Even though Tom was facing away from Marinette and had his eyes closed, he needed more. He grabbed the tail of his cape and pulled it over his head to block out the light.

“The cape!” Chat took notice. Marinette’s cape was all that was left of her and the big man was now using his to cover his head. Chat took his off quickly and used that moment to swoop down, knock the figure to the ground silencing them, wrapped the figure tightly in his cape and carrying them away before the big man uncovered his head and turned around.

When Tom didn’t hear his daughter crying anymore, he was relieved. Now he could hug her and tell her he was sorry and that he wouldn’t deny her the need to fly. After all, she wasn’t really human; what gave him the right to demand such a thing from her. He uncovered his head and noticed that it wasn’t bright anymore either. So that meant that Marinette was back to normal as well. He gave a small happy smile and turned around to face her with arms open but… she was gone.

Sabine returned a minute later with a blanket in her hands and noticed how confused her husband looked.

“Tom… Where is Marinette?”

Tom raised his hand to scratch his head. “I honestly don’t know, she was just here!” Tom and Sabine looked up to the dark sky for any sight of her.


	16. Trapped?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat caught his mouse and now he has to figure out how to keep it from escaping.

Tom, this is Marinette cape, she doesn’t go anywhere without it. Sabine picked it up off the ground. “Are you sure she flew away?”

“I already told you Sabine; I don’t know what happened. I covered my head to protect my eyes and when she stopped crying I looked up and she was gone.”

“You don’t think Hawkmoth…”

“Don’t say it Sabine! We don’t know anything yet and I don’t want to jump to the wrong conclusions.”

“Can we at least ask everyone in the morning if they’ve seen her if she doesn’t come back tonight? I really want her to come home.”

“Of Course, honey… I want her to come home too”

 

 

Chat refuse to be gentle with the female as he jumped from tree to tree. As far as he was concerned, he felt like killing the thing so it wouldn’t hurt anyone else. Unfortunately, his carelessness allowed the cape to snag onto some sharp branches and so did what look like a wrap that was around her waist. He quickly removed the cape and the skirt as well; silently hoping the thing had on some undergarments. He didn’t have much time for other options so he left the two articles tangled on the branches. He did do a good job at knocking the creature out when he pounced on them. Otherwise, it would have been still screaming and emitting that bright pink light. It definitely would have caused people to follow the light; wondering what it was.

Chat perched up in a tree with the creature tight in his arms. He leaned against the tree trunk and braced his legs on two large branches. He pulled the female up against his chest and noticed she had a mask on.  Much to his dismay, a group of men from the resistance was patrolling and Chat hissed at the delay it was causing him. Any noise would definitely give his position away. Especially since they were directly below him, making small talk. He silently hoped the winged female wouldn’t wake up yet.

 

                                               

 

 

He surveyed the area and estimated that he was really close to his cave but too far from the wall to make it back to the castle. He grumbled to himself, realizing he’ll have to stay in the cave until tomorrow night. If he’s not back in two more days, his father is going to come looking for him.

The men patrolling, finally dispersed and it wasn’t soon enough because the female started to stir. He could hear a faint moaning and feel an occasional squirm. For what it was worth, he made sure the female was held tight.

The female began to squirm even more and chat re-positioned her so that he held her tightly in both arms. With that, she started to scream albeit mostly muffled in his hand.

 

 

                                               

 

 

“Did you hear that?” the soldier paused next to his friend that was patrolling with him.

“No, what did you hear?”

“It sounded like…” the soldier scratched his head trying to figure out a good way to describe the sound.

Chat looked on, watching to see what move the soldiers were going to make when the female tried to scream again.

“There it is again!” the soldier eyed his friend. “Did you hear it that time?”

“I believe I did; sounds like a cat found it’s meal.”

“Poor critter, a slow death has to be terrible”

“I’ll say… but that’s the way nature is, yes? you’re either at the top of the food chain or the bottom!”

Chat squeezed his package and hissed next to her head…

“I’ll kill you right now if you make another sound!” showing her his cataclysm. She became still in his arms because she wasn’t sure what the light was. It wasn’t pink like hers.

 

 

                                               

 

 

“Well, let’s get this patrol done, wife is cooking deer meat”

“Deer meat? And you’re feeling bad for some little critter?”

“Yeah, doesn’t make sense does it!” the soldier laughed and they continued on with their patrol.

Chat breathed a sigh of relief and then covered her eyes with some material he still had.  he jumped from tree to tree once more with the female in his arms. He finally arrived at his cave and climbed down the tree when he was sure the coast was clear. He squeezed past the heavy brush that covered the entrance and made his way all the way to the back and down to the lower level. It was pitch black in the cave but he could still get around with his cat eyes. Once he got to where he needed to be, he put the female down on the ground to what he was sure was a faced down position. He put his foot on her back and pressed down until he heard a crack that echoed in the cave and then he heard her scream and whimper. He didn’t care that he broke a wing, he had to make sure she couldn’t fly.

“Please… you’re hurting me and I can’t hardly breathe”

“Should I care?” he hissed, thinking about Marinette and the feelings he had for her before the winged creature killed her.

“Please… I never…”

“Save it!” Chat said angrily as he removed his foot and took a step back. He didn’t want to see the face that caused him so much pain. You can sit up now and if you so much as move or doing anything without my permission, I’ll kill you; do you understand?!”

“Y-yes” Marinette said softly trying to hold back a cry from the pain in her wing.

Many things flooded Marinette’s mind, being captured, her beautiful broken wing, her parents, Hawkmoth, her friends and what was going to happen to her. She couldn’t see anything and she didn’t have a clue as to where she was. If only she had of listened to her father, she wouldn’t be in the trouble she’s in now. She would have been happier locked away in the comfort of her cocoon.

Chat took off his mask and watched as she sat up. He crouched down in front of her and she raised her hand to touch her face.

“Don’t!” he said as he grabbed her wrist firmly. She put her hand down and let out a groan.

 

 

                                              

 

 

 “If you touch it again, I will tie you up and you won’t like it!” Chat warned

“W-what a-are y-you going to do to me, now?” she mumbled softly and blew warm air in her hands to warm them up.

“I was hoping to take you to hawkmoth if you must know; but at the moment, the timing isn’t right!” he hissed under his breath. Hating the fact that he was actually holding a conversation with Marinette’s and his mother’s killer.

“W-Why d-does h-h-he want m-mme so bbbaaddd?” her teeth started to chatter. It was cold in the lower level of the cave and much of her skin was exposed since she didn’t have her cape and skirt wrap.

“That’s not for me to discuss!” he hissed and started to walk a few feet away.

He heard her yelp in pain and he stopped in his tracks.

“What’s the problem!” he crossed his arms and faced her, waiting for her to reply.

“I’m c-cold and… and I c-can’t cover myself with m-my wing to-to stay w-warm b-because y-you br-broke it”

“Yes, it was to make sure you don’t fly off!”

Chat walked to the cave wall and used his cataclysm to lite another torch to make the cave warmer. When he turned to look at the winged female, he saw her hand starting to glow pink and he jumped in front of her and grabbed her hand. He growled angrily exposing his teeth and claws.

 

 

                                              

 

 

Marinette yelped in fear…

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to heal my wing because it hurts so much” she pleaded.

“I don’t trust you! You killed so many people with that light!”

Marinette gasped.

“I never killed anybody, my power only restores and heals; that’s all!”

“Lies! I saw you, you killed two people close to me and you’ll pay for it!”

Marinette knew by the tone of his voice that he wouldn’t believe her. So, she changed the subject.

“Are…are you the one that… came after me in the tree?”

“I am!” he replied and let her wrist go when the pink light went away.

 

 

                                              

 

 

“The power you showed me in your hand; does it really destroy things?”

“Yes!” he hissed

“How does it do that?” she questioned.

She was trying to distract him as she thought up a way to escape. She refused to be handed over to hawkmoth.

“I don’t know!” was his only reply as he pondered how he could get some sleep without her escaping or killing him while he slept.

“I’m hungry…do you have anything to eat?”

Chat crossed his arms and peered down at his captive.

 

                                               

 

 

“You killed the only girl I ever loved… you can starve for all I care!”

“I told you, I never killed anyone!” Marinette yelled

“And I told you that I didn’t want to hear your lies!” Chat yelled back. “Now be quiet!”

“And if I don’t?!” Marinette said defiantly

(((Bam!))) (((Crash!))) (((Rumble! Rumble!))) (((Kaboom!)))

“What was that!” Marinette jumped in fear.

“I used my power to destroy the only entrance to the lower level! You can scream your little heart out, but no one’s going to hear you!”                                          

“But that means...  we’re both trapped down here!”


	17. Go to sleep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong in the cave

 

“Yes… we are trapped, but I’m more than capable of opening up a passage to the outside when it’s time to leave; so, go to sleep!” Adrien spoke roughly as he removed his leather top. Being a feline made him feel a big too warm in the leather top.

“I don’t feel like…” Marinette started to speak but Chat cut her off.

“GO TO SLEEP, NOW!” Chat roared in anger as he, within a blink of an eye, pounced on top of her. He made her fall flat on her back, causing her to flinch and grit her teeth from the pain. He lowered his face inches from hers…

 “I CAN BE A MAN TO YOU RIGHT NOW AND LET YOU SLEEP OR I CAN BE A MONSTER!” He hissed

 

 

           

 

 

Those words made Marinette cringe into herself and her eyes began to water underneath her blindfold. She couldn’t understand why his predatory growl set her skin on fire, like being burned. She definitely wasn’t cold anymore… she was however, very scared and in a lot a pain from her broken wing. Especially with him on top of her in a very compromising position.

Chat knew his mistake the moment he was on top of her, the moment his face was inches from hers. Her fear made her give off so much… too much of that scent he was craving. Woodsy, sweet, and intoxicating. It assaulted his nose like smoke from a fire, forcing him to draw in closer to her neck for him to breathe in deeply. He felt like his body wasn’t his own, like he was standing by, watching the scene unfold.

She was breathing fast and her heart rate increased, much to his dismay. It was only causing the smell to intensify, therefore, making him lose control of himself. He could feel his skin secrete _his_ oily pheromones. He stuck out his tongue and drew a long lick from her throat to her earlobe, savoring the taste. Marinette shuttered under the sensation, it was both scratchy and ticklish. He did it again, only to trail his tongue up her neck to the other ear. He didn’t like what he was doing to his mother and friends killer, but he couldn’t help himself. His body was acting on its own and it put his mind in chains.

 

 

            

 

 

She wanted to scream but she couldn’t when he grabbed her arm and squeezed it at the same time. She was paralyzed from the woodsy musk scent **_he_** was giving off. It reminded her of Adrien. Handsome and kind, Adrien. She wished at that very moment that it was him on top of her instead of this monster. A monster that was drawing out such feelings that she shouldn’t have or entertain. With every lick of his scratchy tongue, it sent a warm sensual feel all over and the saliva in her mouth started to glow pink. It sent a tingly feeling that was quickly spreading to the rest of her body. His tail in turn started to glow green that sent shivers up his spine.

“Adrien…” she whispered softly in the darkness of her mind. “Adrien…” she moaned again softly to herself.

“Marinette…” he replied like a prayer as her scent made his mind hazy.

It wasn’t until he realized he said Marinette’s name and she said his out loud that he opened his eyes. he saw the pink glow in her mouth and he jumped away from her.

 

 

            

 

 

“Wh-What kind of creature are you!” Adrien said as he backed himself against the cave wall.

She scrambled to her feet, stumbling a few times because she couldn’t see how rocky the cave floor was.

“I’m not a creature, you’re the monster!” She snapped as she finally touched the side of the cave wall, helping her balance herself. “Can I please take this blindfold off?! You already trapped us in here, isn’t that enough?” she pleaded

“I’ll say when it’s enough! You need to sit down before you fall into the water… some of the holes are deep!”

“Why should a monster like you care if I fall into a hole? You don’t even care how hungry I am!”

“I **_DON’T_** care if you fall in, I just don’t want to hear you complaining about it later!”

Marinette just ignored him and Chat watched the stubborn winged girl walk alongside the cave wall, touching it for purchase. He could hear her stomach growl from hunger and the cave only amplified the sound.  Adrien refused to acknowledge it but the sound gradually got louder and he watched as she held her stomach with each sound that her stomach made.

Then he noticed that she stopped walking and feeling the wall and he heard the soft sound of her trying to muffle her sobs.

“You’re not going to fool me creature… I know your sobs aren’t real!”

 

           

 

 

“YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!” she turned and yelled. “I HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU OR ANYONE ELSE AND… AND I JUST WANT TO GO HOME AND BE WITH MY FAMILY!” She yelled toward the voice as tears ran down her face. She wanted desperately to rip that blindfold off her eyes but she was afraid that he would use his power to kill her. He already proved what he could do to a cave that was mostly made of rock.

Adrien was about to yell back when he saw her tear wet cheeks. He was about to retract from her but…

“I HATE YOU! ...” Marinette was yelling and walking toward where she last heard his voice and Adrien was going to tell her to stand still because he knew she was getting close to a water hole. … “AND I WISH YOU WERE … AHHHH!!!!”

(((SLASH!))) (((THUMP!)))

Marinette fell into a hole filled with water. A pretty deep one at that. She hit her head on the way down and knocked herself out. Adrien jumped in to pull her out of the water. He felt a little guilty about edging her on, he didn’t think she was capable of crying after killing people. Even _he_ felt terrible for killing the men that went after Marinette; but they deserved it, his friend was innocent and he was trying to protect her, even from his father’s own soldiers.

 

            

 

 

He lifted her arm to pull her up and had to Maneuver her wing above her head to be able to grab her around her waist. He was fascinated at how they attached to her back. He was also feeling guilty about the way one of her wings bent unnaturally; no doubt from the way he stepped on her back and broke it. He thought about his tail, how sensitive it was and how an awkward bend of his tail caused him a lot of pain in the past. Was he that cold to a creature that was like him? He couldn’t recall anyone else on either side of the wall looking like himself or anyone else looking like the winged girl. His father claimed that he took after his mother but the castle only showed a painting of his father with a golden haired beautiful woman. She didn’t have claws, fangs, or a tail and he hasn’t seen any painting of himself at any age with them. He also was never told of any sickness that could cause his change when he hit maturity which seem to happen twice as fast as anyone else. There were kids that ran around the castle that was his age and they’re still _just_ getting the first signs of hair on their arms and legs. He could still remember teasing them about being babies, but he would have never guessed that his growth rate was the reason his dad hid him from everyone after that. He often wondered why he couldn’t even remember anything until he was 8 years old, shortly after, he was sitting on the floor in front of his father after being carried to the castle by a soldier. The more he started to think about it, the more he started seeing images of a faraway place and other beings like him

… and her.

He shook the thought away, assuming that it was his mind playing tricks on him again. He didn’t have those images in his head _before_ he put the ring on, so that had to be the reason, right?

He placed the wing creature down on the cave floor after closing her wings together. He brushed the hair away from her face and noticed the cut and swelling on her forehead. As much as he wanted his mother’s and friend’s killer dead, he wasn’t sure he wanted to make her suffer anymore. She was so small, looked so fragile and helpless. If only he could see her face…

He slowly removed the blindfold after making sure she was indeed out. He nearly choked when he saw her face...

“NO… NO, NO, NO, IT CAN’T BE!”

 

 

           

 

 

Adrien lowered his head on her shoulder. He didn’t know what to do or what to think anymore. The love of his life wasn’t dead but he did hurt her. The love of his life and friend was the one he was drawn to so many times in the woods. Adrien started rocking back and forth with Marinette in his arms as the tears in his eyes began to gather. Every moment of every memory as far back as he could dare to remember, painted a different picture than the one he was led to believe. It was her in that house that he spoke to when he was much younger. She only made a clicking noise in that cocoon and he named her bugaboo; but at the training facility, Chloe would always make fun when Marinette would make that same sound. At that time, he just thought it came with her being shy. It was making so much sense now, she was in that cocoon because she was changing just like he did. Just like most insects that need to grow wings.

And he broke one of them.

“I’m… such a FOOL!!” Adrien berated himself. “ALL THIS TIME!!

But… what about his mother? Did she really kill her? If she didn’t, then why did Hawkmoth want her so bad? What was the confrontation with the couple in the woods about? Even though the older woman ran away, the big husky man did not. He was actually trying to get closer to her. Was that her… family?

“That _was_ her family!” Adrien groaned

He needed to make things right AFTER he had a long talk with her. He needed to make sure he was correct in his theories, but after his poor behavior, her calling him a monster and breaking her wing, he wasn’t going to talk to her as Adrien, he was going to put their masks back on and talk to her as Chat Noir to try and win her friendship back. That also meant that going home right now was not an option.

He picked her up and sat in the corner of the cave and covered her up with one of his covers. _"I'll feed_   _her when she wakes up"_   he thought to himself after he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He has so much to make up for.

 

          


	18. She's never going to forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to be nice but Marinette isn't so sure of him

    As tired as Adrien was, he couldn’t sleep. How could he? The girl he had feelings for was laying in his arms and he hurt her. He hurt her more than once. First in a tree when he caused her to break her arm and the second time when he broke her wing and the other time when he bit her and tasted her blood.

“She’s never going to forgive me!” he groaned to himself

As much anxiety he was under over the whole ordeal, the scent she was giving off was forcing him to relax. He couldn’t understand why she had that effect on him. The more he tried to fight, the stronger the attraction was.

He played with her long braid and brushed the hair around her face. He even thought about stealing a kiss but berated himself for thinking that. How could he do that when he’s already taken so much from her already.

Marinette began to stir and Adrien stopped playing in her hair. He braced himself for whatever she wanted to do or say. Regardless of what it was, he wasn’t going to get mad at her.

When she opened her eyes, she scurried away after realizing her blindfold was gone. She could actually see a little in the cave thanks to the torch on the cave wall.

“You… you hit your head when you fell in the water hole” Adrien said in the corner as he watched her touch her forehead and wince at the pain.

“I’m surprised you didn’t let me drown” she retorted angrily.

Adrien said nothing but stood up and walked over to another water hole. He stuck the tip of his tail in the water and moved it around. When he felt some fish nipping at the hairs, he snatched them out of the water. He repeated that method until he collected four large fish.

Marinette watched; she was starving and she so desperately wanted to eat some fish. All she could think of was the pain in her stomach from hunger and the possibility that he was going to let her _watch him_ eat all that fish.

“If you’re cold, you can have that blanket” he offered.

“This is a trap, right? I take the blanket and you break my other wing?!”

Again, Adrien said nothing. He carried the fish and the blanket over to her. He held out the blanket and she took it reluctantly. After she snuggled in the blanket he got down on his knees with the fish in his hands. Marinette’s stomach growled when she caught a whiff of the fish scent. He sat three of the fish down and place one between his hands and willed his Cataclysm. When he removed his hand, the fished looked like it roasted on a grill. 

 

       

  

 

He held it out to her and when she didn’t take it, he placed it on her lap. He did the same thing to the other three fish and gave her another while he kept two for himself. He tried not to look at her eyes because he was ashamed of what he did to her.

He took his fish and sat down in the spot that he was in before she woke up and began to eat. Marinette stared at him and watched him eat. She figured that since he was eating and she _did_ watch him catch the fish and cook it right in front of her, that it wasn’t poisoned.

 

 

       

 

 

“I know you’re hungry, go ahead and eat” He looked at her briefly and looked away, trying not to make her uncomfortable.

“I thought you didn’t care if I starved!” Marinette snapped.

“Well, I changed my mind” Adrien said softly.

 

  

       

 

 

Marinette tore off a piece of the fish and smelled it. Then she put the piece in her mouth and it was like having a cold glass of water after walking in the desert for days. Adrien smiled to himself as he casually glance at Marinette ripping apart that fish. She wasted no time eating it down to the bones. When she was done with the first, she went for the second and didn’t slow down until only a small amount was left.

“Would you like another?”

Marinette looked up to see her captor staring at her.

“M-Maybe later?”

Marinette couldn’t help but wonder why he was being so nice. Was this the calm before the storm? Her last meal? Why was she suddenly feeling sick at the thought?

“Can I…”

Adrien looked over when she started to speak. He wanted her to be more relaxed around him so whatever she wanted within his limits, he would help her with.

“You want another fish now?”

“Water… can I have some water?”

“I can show you where the fresh water is if you like and where to take a bath if you so desire and I can heat the water if you’re cold.”

“What’s going on! why are you suddenly being so nice to me?”

“Follow me” was all Adrien said. He wasn’t ready to answer her questions when he had so many questions of his own.

Marinette finished off the fish and put the bones aside. When Adrien noticed that she was trying to stand, he stood up as well but she coward away when she saw him approaching her.

 

 

       

 

 

“Please… please don’t hurt me anymore” Marinette whimpered

Adrien’s heart broke, he just wanted to help her stand up. He clearly caused her more grief than he realized.

“I-I was just coming over to help you, that’s all”

“Well, you do understand why I feel the way I do” Marinette said softly. She decided that she would respond in kind so as to not set her captor off.

“I’m trying to change that” he said as he stepped a bit closer.

“If you’re trying to change how I feel then set me free!”

“I… I can’t do that” he said as he put his head down. The hurt in her face was too much to look at.

“Oh, that’s right, you still have to take me to hawkmoth so _he_ can kill me” She crossed her arms and looked away from her captor.

“NO! I mean… I have questions and I need answers to and I thought that maybe you could answer them?”

“Why should I tell you anything! You hurt me, you’re holding me captive and you won’t even let me fix my wing!”

“If I allow you to fix it, will you answer my questions?”

Marinette didn’t know where this was going but she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to heal herself. She didn’t know if a prolonged injury could be healed because all the people she healed had fresh injuries and her wing has been broken for a full day.

“I don’t know if I can answer your questions but I accept”

“You can follow me to the water now”

Marinette followed him… and while she followed, she looked around the area for a rock or something that she could use to strike her captor down so she could escape him and find a way out of the cave. She looked at the rocks…

Too big…

Too small…

Too heavy…

Not heavy enough…

“How far is that water?” she asked. She didn’t know the cave was so big.

Just great!...

“Were here” Adrien pointed to a rock formation that gave a constant flow of water.

“Where is the water coming from?”

“I don’t really know but it's clean”

Marinette went over and tried the water and she was indeed amazed at how fresh and cold it was. A person or for a better choice of words, her captor had everything required to live in that cave. Food, water, shelter, and he even had his own fire. She paused at her train of thought from drinking and frowned. Tears started to collect in her eyes at what those thoughts could mean.

There was no set time of leaving the cave and he sealed it shut with them inside.

She looked over to where he went and she noticed his hand in the water.

 

 

       

 

 

“I said I didn’t want any more fish right now” She sniffled as she said it.

“There are no fish in this pool of water, I am merely heating it for your bath”

“I won’t undress in front of you!”

“Worry not, I’ll be taking my leave and when you’re ready, I’ll be back for you.”

“You’re not afraid that I will try to find a way out?”

“I’ve been over every inch of this cave, my dear; If you can find a way out then you deserve to take it”

Adrien stopped heating the water when it was warmer than his body temperature and steam was starting to rise to the surface. He didn’t want to make it too hot and risk burning her.

“I hope the temperature is to your liking” he stood and turned to face her and noticed how she was touching the broken wing and trying to straighten the part that was broken.

“Can I help you with your wing? I assure you that I won’t hurt you” Adrien pleaded.

“No! I don’t want you to touch me!”

Adrien felt like that was a slap to his face. He knew he deserved it but he wished that it was a real one. Maybe she would get some sort of satisfaction if she did outwardly hurt him too.

“I understand, I’ll be leaving you now” Adrien began to walk back through the passage.

“Wait!” Marinette blurted

“You need something else?”

“I… can’t see in the dark very well and if you take the torch, it’ll be completely dark in here”

“Ah yes… my apologies” Adrien looked around for a large rock and when he saw one that would suffice he laid his hand on it and will his cataclysm. He controlled the power enough to make it glow hot and not disintegrate it.

“There’s no wood in this cave but this should do nicely and not produce any fowl smoke”

The rock glowed hot enough to light the cave with a warm glow. It also produced enough heat to warm the area. Marinette thought it would have been wonderful if Adrien was there to share it with her. But now, all she could do was hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

“Thank you… for doing that” Marinette looked at her captor and then looked down at her hands.

“Your welcome” Adrien gave a smile that he was sure she didn’t see and left the area.

Marinette removed her clothes and climbed in the water hole. With a sigh of contentment, she submerged herself completely for a few seconds. When she came up from the water and turned around she screamed.

 

  

       

 

 

“Ahh!!! You said you were leaving!”

She hid her face with her hands in the water. She didn’t want him to see her face, even though he already knew who she was.

Adrien tensed at her shriek and barely turned to face her.

“Sorry, I was just bringing you something to dry off with and fresh clothes to put on, I was hoping to be gone before you turned around.”

Adrien said quickly and then left again.

Marinette waited and watched the passage to see if her captor would return. After a while, she resumed playing in the water until it cooled down too much to her liking.

 

  

       

 

 

She climbed out and grabbed the cloth he provided and stood next to the fire rock and dried her skin. Her wings had to dry by the heat of the rock.

After standing by the rock and gently moving her wings to dry, she frowned when the rocks glow was fading. She had to get really close to it now to feel any heat from it. That meant…

She needed to call for him.

But what was she to call him? he never gave her a name. He never even introduced himself. She only knows of the way he looks. He’s part man and part feline obviously with that tail. He wore a black mask and black leather from what she saw earlier. She could call him…

“No… when I was younger the boy I met called himself Chat Noir, he couldn’t be him!” She grumbled.

 

  

       

 

 

Adrien paced back and forth on the other side of the cave. His tail swished back and forth in his anticipation. How long will she stay on the other side of the cave? How soon could he start asking his questions. Is she the girl in the bubble he found when he was younger? Is she the girl he named bugaboo then later called ladybug? Marinette who definitely resembled a ladybug with spotted wings and antennae! Did she kill his mother? Why did he feel a pull toward her?

“HELLO?” Marinette called

Adrien was standing in front of her in a matter of seconds.

“Were you hiding here the whole time?!” she asked angrily.

“No, I can get around pretty fast.”

“I’m not sure I believe that!” Marinette crossed her arms.

“Would you like me to prove it?”

Marinette needed to know if he actually did move that fast. It would actually help her gauge what he was capable of if she could get away from him.

“I left the bones from the fish I ate, bring them to me”

Adrien took off like a panther and returned with the bones in less than two minutes. He wasn’t even breathing hard. To say Marinette was shocked was an understatement.

“The tree, you could have caught me in the tree?”

“You only got away because I can’t fly”

Marinette realize the gravity of his words, she escaped him only because her wings were a little faster than the speed at which he moved in that tree. It’s not surprising that she noticed the very same thing in nature. Most of the time, birds were caught by the predators because they were much faster, and the few birds that got away was because they narrowly escaped in flight.

“Well, the rock is not so hot anymore” she changed the subject.

“You want me to heat it up again?”

“If its not too much trouble, my wings are still wet.”

“It’s no trouble, I’ll heat it again and then we can talk.”


	19. Where is he!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Adrien never makes it back to the castle and Gabriel goes looking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I'm back. making pictures take some time. Who am I kidding? I've been working on (Just add water) because the inspiration hit me there and I still had to create more Characters. Gorilla is not perfect but he's okay for now. I tried and failed to have the characters speak in such a way that they were from that century but I just couldn't keep it up so you'll notice it in the beginning of the chapter but later it will sound normal (bummer). Anyway...hope you like this chapter.

Adrien never made it back to the Castle and Gabriel was furious, something went wrong: he was sure of it! He wasn’t sure if it was by Adrien’s choice or if he was captured by the Dupain regime.

 

      

 

“Guard, make haste and ready my horse and forget not the caged cart!” Gabriel yelled.

“Right away Sire!”

“The caged cart, master? It will not stand to restrain the prince, he can make waste of it with one touch”

“The cart is not meant for him, it is hence forth, for that female! I shall capture her and use her to control him if I must!”

Gabriel ran his hand through his hair and gritted his teeth.

“I must have their power! Is there any way you could tell me what befell Adrien?!”

“No master… I can only sense him when he’s close”

“CAN THOU AT LEAST TELL ME IF HE’S DEAD?!”

“I’m sure he’s not dead Master, if he was, I would sense the balance of nature shifting”

“What about the female?!”

“I don’t sense the princess either, master”

“REFRAIN FROM WHICH THOU SPEAKEST AND CALL HER NAUGHT! SHE IS NOT A PRINCESS BUT YET ANOTHER FEMALE UNTIL I SEE OTHERWISE!”

“But she **_is_** master… the Princess of Coccinellidae”

“This be it not Coccinellidae; this is earth! Her title means not to me and so help me; if she has thou mated with him, I’ll …!”

“Sire, thou horse and cage awaits thee!” the guard cut in.

“Let us depart Nooroo and Arthor, I must seek him out and keep him under thine control!”

 

      

 

“Tom, it’s been 10 days and no soul has seen Marinette anywhere!” Sabine sobbed. Hawkmoth must have taken her, what are we going to do now? What do you think he’s doing to her? I can’t bear the thought of it Tom… I can’t bare it!!” Sabine said as she paced back and forth around the well.

 

      

 

“We shall get her back Sabine; my men are preparing to go over that wall and fight to bring her back!”

“But why would they fight for her Tom? They didn’t fight for the other girls that were taken.”

“I spoke the truth… I told them about Marinette and her powers and how she healed everyone of them. At first, they asked that same question, why they should risk their lives for one female. It hurt to see them hesitate, it hurt to see them want to walk away from the idea of putting their lives on the line, so I told them. I told them everything and then after the unbelief sunk in, they all agreed to fight for her.”

“Do the young ones know? Are the parent’s going to tell them?”

“I suppose so, if they haven’t already”

 

“Alya, are you okay? Why are you dressed that way? And where did you get that sword?!”

“I took it from my dad’s arsenal, I should be asking you the same thing Nino, I’m not going to sit around and do nothing, I want to help!”

 

      

 

“But females shouldn’t fight, that’s what men are suppose to do!” Nino said as he raised his hand to block her from going any farther.

“Don’t even try to stop me Nino! Do you know what their saying?!”

“I heard, how are you taking it?”

“I don’t even know what to say, Marinette has powers that can heal people? Marinette has wings and can fly? When did all that happen? She’s been my best friend for years and I didn’t see any of that!”

“She hid it Alya… it was her parents idea to keep her safe.”

‘But she could have told me, I’m her best friend!”

“Adrien’s dad must be upset too, I know I am, Adrien’s been missing for a while and know one knows what happen to him either! To be honest Alya… I’m starting to wonder if hawkmoth…”

“Your wondering if Hawkmoth has both of them, he’s probably torturing them or something! I hate him so much, Nino” Alya said as she started crying.

“I can understand why he was after Marinette, but why Adrien? He’s just a normal guy”

“Who knows, I wish those two could have gotten together, she really likes Adrien.”

“She does? You know, Adrien really likes her too!”

 

Sabine watched as the pub started getting bigger in numbers. She was proud of Tom, proud that he could muster up so many willing men ready to fight.

 

      

 

The only downside was that she couldn’t stand watching, she couldn’t stand seeing the men sharpen their swords and kiss their families’ goodbye. She didn’t even know if she would see her own husband again. She knew this whole war was going to reach its climax sooner or later, she just didn’t think Marinette would be the reason to bring it on. Sabine needed to be alone, she turned away and sat on a broken tree trunk and cried.

 

      

 

“Come now, it has yet been three days since you gave me your word to answer my questions, how much longer do you plan on keeping quiet?”

By now, Adrien had led her to a different yet deeper part of the cave. It was very old and from a different era. It was a place not yet discovered by current man.

 

      

 

Marinette said nothing, she just put her head down, she didn’t feel well the moment she was allowed by her captor to fix her wing. She had waited too long before she could try and her wing felt terrible and lifeless. She tried over and over and over again to focus her powers on her wing but with every bright glow, she became more and more drained because her wing died and it was sucking her dry. She leaned back against the cave pillar and the moment she did…

Her wing broke off.

She paled and screamed at the sight of it and broke down in a crying, sobbing fit. Adrien looked on in horror. He knew it was all his fault that she lost her wing. He was beyond grieved at what he did to the girl he was in love with. She most definitely would hate him now; he knows he surely would. What could he say to her now? What could he even do to make it better? He didn’t know of any creature or bug that could grow back a new wing if they lost it. They were grounded for life. He walked over to her and He said the only thing he could think to say…

“I… I’m sorry ladybug; I didn’t know my actions would make you lose your wing”

Marinette’s head shot up, tears soaking her face and a fiery red glare of anger. She stood up as well and turned to him with a face full of anguish.

 

      

 

“YOU! IT’S BEEN YOU ALL THIS TIME! THE BOY FROM THE WOODS THAT CAME TO MY HOUSE! THE BOY WHO POKED HIS FINGER IN MY BED… MY COCOON?!  WAS THAT YOUR PLAN? TO… TO HURT ME? TO RUIN MY LIFE AFTER I BROKE OUT OF MY COCOON WITH MY B-BEAUTIFUL WINGS? I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO BE MY FRIEND CHAT NOIR! I THOUGHT WE COULD BE FRIENDS BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG! IT WAS JUST A FOOLISH LITTLE GIRLS DREAM!”

“NO! For what it’s worth, thou knowist not that it was thee. My father told me 10 days ago that thou has killed mine own mother and that I was suppose to bring you back to him and hawkmoth. I was told that you have the ability to change the way you look so that no one would know the real you. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I- I don’t believe those things anymore, Marinette… I just needed answers because I have feelings for you and I just wanted to hear what you have to say about it”

“Thou knowist me?”

“Yes… your face was revealed to me after I pulled you from the water hole, you were out after you hit your head.”

“Has mine eyes been cast upon thou face as well?’’

“I’m afraid so and… Yet mine heart is not strong enough to allow thine gaze to fall upon me once more after the cruelty I bestowed upon you.”

Marinette wiped her eyes. What’s done is done and her wing is no more. They’ve been in that cave for over a week and he whoever he is, he wasn’t budging until she answered his questions.

 

      

 

“I remember waking up in the woods as a little kid and my now mother taking me home with her. (Marinette removed her mask and continued) My mother’s husband; my now dad, took care of me all this time. I had nubs on my back and on my head after being in the cocoon the first time and that’s when I met you.

My dad told me the nubs on my head were there to hold a princess crown and the nubs on my back would grow into big beautiful wings. I think he was just scared and told me that story so I wouldn’t be scared. My parents tried to hide me for a long time because they knew I was different and had the ability to heal injuries and they didn’t want hawkmoth to take me away because of my power. That’s why my face was always covered; so, his guards didn’t know who I was. Unfortunately, I smell… I don’t think it’s a bad smell, it just… draws people? My parents said I smell sweet and woodsy and…”

“Intoxicating…” Adrien murmured.

“I guess you can smell me too.” Marinette sighed. “Someone even bit me when I was going through my second change.”

“Bit, you?”

“yeah, like a vampire, right on my neck” Marinette pointed to the location and Adrien flinched because he knew it was him but that couldn’t be right; he bit an old wrinkly woman and Marinette was young and beautiful.

“For a second, the bite did hurt but later it felt like my body actually needed it; like whoever bit me took something from me but they also gave me something in return.”

 _(That was the same time I went through my change… I actually did feel like my canines were secreting something!)_ Adrien remembered _._

“What is _the change_?” Adrien questioned

“Well, it starts when I feel the need to eat sweet stuff and after that I produce a film from the top of my head that works its way down that coats my entire body and eyes. My mom told me my eyes looked like I was blind and my skin looked old like it was peeling. I would feel very tired and need to sleep for a very long time.”

“Your parents didn’t go through that change?” _(My gosh, it **was** her)_ Adrien thought.

“Of course not, I already said that they’re not my real parents”

“I’m sorry… continue” Adrien really didn’t know what to say, her story was beginning to sound a lot like his.

“The first time it happened they were really scared because they thought I was dying but the second time they were shocked when I came out of the cocoon with big wings.”

“How were you able to hide all that?”

“A hooded cape and staying hidden. My friend Adrien…” Marinette look down at her hands.

“Your friend Adrien? Does he know about you?” Adrien REALLY needed to hear what she was going to say about him.

“I miss him… He doesn’t know I’m a big bug and he’s never going to want me now. I never told him how much I liked him. My friend Likes his friend but it’s just so hard to get to know people at the training facility”

“You… like Adrien?” Adrien felt giddy for a brief second before reality reared its head…

That she hates her captor.

“Does… he like you?” _(of course, I do!)_

“I don’t know, I don’t think so but I believe he likes me as a friend” Marinette wiped her eyes again. “At least he smiles when I catch him looking at me… but why are you so interested in who I have feelings for? Surely that is not why your keeping me here.”

Adrien stood up and turned his back to her. He was overjoyed and dying inside at the same time. She thought the world of him, well Adrien that is, and he didn’t know. He always felt something for Marinette and he even killed soldiers to protect her. What was he going to do now? He wiped his eye from the tear that threatened to fall.

 “No… I need to know if you killed my mother, Marinette.”

“I told you before, Chat Noir… every moment of my life can be accounted for and I’m only a teenager. I would have to be much older to even have met your mother. Did she look like you? Have a tail like you? How old was she?”

Adrien couldn’t even answer those questions because he was starting to think that his father was lying to him.

“I don’t remember, my earliest memory was when I woke up crying in the woods on the other side of the wall. Someone took me to my father … who I believed was my father and he raised me, taught me, and provided for me as I went through my own change. Like your parents, my dad was lost at how to help me which is why I’m confused now. How could he not know how to help me if my mother could have looked like this?” Adrien gestured to himself and the fact that he resembled a cat.

“Are there others that look the way you do?” Marinette questioned. She didn’t know why she became suddenly interested in what he was telling her. She knew there wasn’t another person on her side of the wall that looked like her so what were the odds?

“As far as I know, there’s no one” Adrien crossed his arms and pondered what their conversation suggested.

“It was 16 years ago that my mom found me but she said my growth rate now puts me at 17 or 18.”

“16 years ago, I was taken to my father who also now says my growth rate also made me older”

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other but both were afraid to say it. What a coincidence? What did it mean? If their appearances weren’t normal for people then where did they come from? How were they even going to find out?

“I don’t think I’m from here and I don’t think your from here either” remarked Adrien.

“That’s crazy talk, of course we are!”

“No, I can’t explain why I feel this way, other than the fact that this ring on my hand called to me and after I put it on it made me see a different place with cat looking people like me and now I can’t take it off”

Marinette suddenly rubbed at her ears.

“Wait! You too?”

“It was like they called to me too, and after I put them on, I saw a world of people like unto myself and…”

Adrien jumped to her side within seconds, his desire to know what she was going to say had him on edge.

“And? … please continue.” Adrien begged.

“And there was a little boy, I remember a little boy even though we were very small, I use to take his little mouse toy and he would cry and then I would cry; I just wanted him to play with me but he always wanted to play with his toy mouse.”

Adrien stumbled back in shock and he let out a roar that echoed throughout the cave. This girl was not a dream. She was with him from the beginning and his ring showed him those memories that he thought was lost.

The black furred cat paws that held him close when he was afraid and then a winged person that held a little girl with blue hair in their arms.

He looked over at Marinette who looked terrified; probably due to his roar.

“Are…are we enemies? Is that what you remember?” Marinette questioned with fear in her voice.

Adrien said nothing, instead, he walked over to her and made her stand in front of him. She tried to back away but he made her stand in front of him. He searched her face for any dishonesty in her eyes or expressions and he couldn’t find any to his relief.  Marinette was mesmerized with his green eyes and their cat like pupils that reacted with the torch light.

 

     

 

“What are you doing?” Marinette asked quietly.

“I don’t know, I think I’m losing my mind. I believe I was that boy who cried for his toy mouse. I remember that and the little girl who took it from me but I thought it was all a dream. Being on another planet with Cat people and Bug people just seems so crazy to me.”

“Would it be crazy if I told you I’ve been having those same visions?”

“What does it all mean? what are these visions trying to tell us?” Adrien stared at her hoping for some explanation. He stroked the hair out of her face. She leaned into his touch and Adrien felt drawn to kiss her.

Adrien placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her into a kiss.

 

            

 

She struggled to pull away for a second but a tingly sensation on her lips caused her to part her lips. Her power as well as his erupted from within and the pink and green lights of power shown in their eyes and spread around them. Their limbs embraced each other, trying to pull them closer as if their lives depended on it.

 

      

 

The light shown brighter and brighter that would be too painful for an outsider to look at. Time stood still but the electric currents going on in each of their bodies continued without letting up. Creation and destruction coming together as one to become something else. Something more. Something powerful. So much time had passed before they woke up in each other’s arms. Both were speechless and wasn’t sure what made them want to go that far. To mate and become one with each other. Marinette suddenly felt a heavy weight on her back and stood up. Adrien stood as well. She pointed to his upper chest.

“You have… a mark on your chest.” Marinette pointed.

He touched it and then pointed to her upper chest as well.

 

      

 

 

“You have one too”

She touched it and turned slightly.

 

      

 

“You have new wings!” Adrien gasped.

“I do?” Marinette didn’t want to believe him but the weight on her back spoke volumes. Her eyes started to water from happiness. She thought for a moment and then they sprang to life. She was crying from happiness. She was shocked and ecstatic to see a brand new different yet larger set of wings on her back.

 

               

 

 

      

 

Adrien walked over and touched them gently and smiled at her.

“My lady… their amazing and beautiful just like you” He commented through watery eyes. He was so glad she had new wings after he destroyed her old ones.

Adrien removed his mask and put his head down. Marinette’s hands flew to her mouth; she was speechless. This was the man she was in love with. The man who also hurt her and the man who also gave her love and her new wings.

“Adrien?”

 

      

 

“Yes, my lady… it is I and I’m so sorry I hurt you. I see now that my dad lied to me and my ring unlocked the reason why we were sent here. It wasn’t until I became one with you that everything was revealed to me, My Princess of Coccinellidae.”

“And you’re my betrothed, the Prince of Felus Catus… I too became aware.”

Adrien and Marinette was so happy that they hugged and kissed each other. From that moment on, thing would change but they wasn't sure how. 

 

      

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel dismounted his horse in frustration and sent gorilla into the woods as a watch-out while a guard hid the caged cart. they didn't want to tip off the Dupain regime on what they planned.

 

      

 

      


	20. time to leave the cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two leave the cave feeling hopeful

     

    Adrien used his Cataclysm to destroy an opening in the cave to the outside. They were in the cave now for three weeks, talking, laughing about the day they first met when she was in her cocoon, figuring out the extent of their powers, and even realizing that their miraculous’s spoke to them like a silent teacher and book of knowledge. It was daunting to find out that you were sent to earth together to bring peace to it and the soul they had to watch out for was named Hawkmoth. They learned that he wanted the ring of the cat and the earring of the bug to control them and their powers. He also held a slave from the butterfly planet, _Rhopalocera._

“I can’t believe we’ve been here all these years and didn’t realize we were supposed to be together! Heavens, I can’t wrap my mind around it my lady, we’re like aliens to these people and I’m not sure how they’re going to look at us anymore. My tail won’t go away and neither will my claws and the change in my eyes when I get stressed or ready to fight.”

“Me either kitten, my wings are not easy to hide, but at least we know now and we can do something about it”

“But why us, why did they send us away at the age of two?”

A sudden jolt of information flooded both of their senses like their miraculous’s answered his question.

They both fell speechless at receiving the sad news as to how their true parents didn’t want to send them, but they had no choice and the long trip required them to leave young because they would grow during the journey.

“Do you think we’ll ever go back and get to see them again?”

The miraculous’s didn’t answer, it only beeped its last dot and paw and the earing turned black and the ring turned silver.

“I guess the timers ran out again, are you hungry, Marinette?”

“Yes, please… I always feel a little drained after getting information from these earrings.”

“I as well, it sometimes feels like it uses a part of me for energy.”

Adrien handed her some fish that he cooked with his power, he was glad the waters in the cave provided much and she never complained about anything he gave her to eat. He really loved her.

“W-What do we do about our… earth parents?” Adrien asked, clearly not trusting his father after he lied to him all these years and was trying to convince him to bring back who he now knows is his promised wife, to give to hawkmoth.

“I know you trust him not, but my earth parents have been very kind, protective, and supportive of me. We can go to them and tell them what we learned.”

“Princess, I’ve taken you away from them for almost a new moon, surely they will see me as an enemy or an akuma”

“Not if I explain who you are, they would trust me”

“Are you sure, Mari?”

“Come hither” Marinette pulled him in her arms and hugged him. “Of course, I’m sure, they’ll be happy to meet my future husband.”

“Why can’t we just be married now? We could say our own vows and be our own witnesses”

“That’s true, but I was hoping that Alya and my family and friends would be there to watch us, would you take this chance away from Nino and your friends?”

“Nino is my only friend, my lady… everyone else who has seen me is afraid of me and I fear Nino will be afraid of me as well if he finds out that my nature is not human.”

“Let’s take it one step at a time, beginning with leaving this cave. My wings need the sky to get stronger.”

“I’m sorry for the way I treated you before, if I had known…”

“Hush now, kitty… it’s all forgotten and I have bigger and better wings that would normally take me many moons to grow, yet these grew in a few hours without the need of a cocoon.”

Adrien smiled and took her hand as they began their walk out into the woods. Marinette was so happy to see and touch the trees that she flew up and around giggling. flying over his head and all around him and he could only chuckle at her joy. 

She swooped down, up side down in front of him and he reached out to stroke her hair and gave her a fond smile before she flew up again. he was in awe at her flying performance and was amazed at how well she handle her new wings. She was a natural but it didn't surprise him knowing she was born on the planet _Coccinellidae_.

 

      

 

The two didn’t know that they were heading into a war zone that was going on for the last week; with the Dupain regime to the left of them and the Gabriel/hawkmoth guards to the right. Granted, they were walking down the middle and the quietness of the forest didn’t alert them or maybe it was because they were too caught up with each other to notice they were being watched. Neither side wanted to make a move first because they didn’t want to reveal their positions. Both sides stared in awe as they saw the two. One with wings, the other with a tail that moved as he walked. The Dupain side already knew Tom said Marinette could fly and she had wings but they didn’t truly believe him. Yet now, they saw it for themselves as she flapped them enough to hover off the ground.  They wondered what manner of Akuma devil he was. He had a tail so he had to be something not human. They figured he had some sort of hold over her because she stayed close when she could have flown away. What kind of power did he have? They didn’t know but thought they should keep watching to learn more. A comrade was sent quietly away to inform Tom that Marinette had been found and she was currently under the control of a cat like Akuma that she had difficulty getting away from.

Tom later returned with his comrade

The guards from Gabriel side just stared. It wasn’t just the girl that shocked them, it was also seeing the king’s son. No one knew he had a tail, although, they did see him wearing a cape all the time, but that was normal, right? Most of the guards wore capes. Their orders were to find the girl and his son by any means necessary. At first, they thought the Dupain regime held him captive because they could not break through to find out. Now they believed she was a winged akuma devil that changed him into some sort of human cat being and that she held his mind in a trance to follow her and do her bidding. A guard quietly snuck back to the castle to inform king Gabriel. 

Gabriel later returned with the soldier.

The two walked deeper into a sparse wooded area toward Marinette’s family and further away from the castle. Adrien was hesitant with every step. His earth father was good to him, taught him, gave him everything he needed and wanted during his transformation. Didn’t he owe it to him to at least report in? he had to be worried and probably already sent guards out to look for him. He wondered how his personal bodyguard was getting along, was he worried? Did he come to look for him too?

“I know something is wrong Kitty” Marinette said as she flew over his head.

 

            

 

Marinette floated down in front of him when he stopped walking. “Talk to me?”  

Adrien exhaled and began walking again and she fluttered next to him slightly off the ground.

“I told my father I’d be back in 7 days and I wasn’t. I know he must be worried about me and I don’t know what to do because I made a promise to bring back my mother’s… _killer_.”

“Oh, minou… Your real mother isn’t dead and I didn’t kill this woman he speaks of so how can you take someone that doesn’t exist, back to your father?

“I know you didn’t do anything, I really don’t know how this woman even died. I don’t remember even seeing her the day he claimed me. I don’t know why he lied to me but I still feel I owe him for taking care of me. He gave me everything and anything I wanted to become the cat you see today.”

“I don’t know kitty, I think your real father gave you what you needed to be who you are. You’re from Felus Catus and you’re the son of king Plagg; the strong black Cat. Destructive power was born inside of you, rocks and boulders turn to ash at your feet. I’m sure you would have been the same strong cat with or without him.”

Adrien smiled and raised his hand to try and caress her cheek, but before he could, he smelled days old sweat of many men, then he heard them, and cursed himself for not noticing them sooner. His mates sweet scent permeated his nose the whole time so he hadn’t noticed the terrible odors until it was too late. He pushed her behind him to protect her, then suddenly and without warning, an arrow pierced him in the chest. 

 

      

 

Marinette screamed.


End file.
